Le début d'une nouvelle vie
by Aurelyse
Summary: la suite de "la salle d'interrogatoire"
1. Chapter 1

« Il dévora littéralement des yeux sa future femme, fixa le nouveau né et murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier : c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence buddy. »

Comment expliquer se sentiment de protection qui vous envahit quand vous portez votre fils dans vos bras… Même Castle, qui était pourtant un auteur de Best Seller à succès, ne trouvait aucun mot pour décrire se sentiment : vous tenez votre progéniture dans vos bras, il est si fragile, que vous avez l'impression que vous ne pourrez jamais le protéger de toutes les cruautés du monde extérieur.

Et pourtant, lorsque vous regardez votre enfant, vous vous apercevez que c'est la chose la plus importante à vos yeux et que vous ferez tout votre possible pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, jusqu'à en mourir si il le faut.

John regardait son père avec insistance. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et un petit nez. A se moment la, un tas de sentiments passaient entre les yeux du nouveau né et se de son père.

-Tu sais tu n'as que quelques heures et pourtant je t'aime temps. Tu es si minuscule, mais pourtant tellement grand. Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère. Tu as le même visage, les mêmes yeux, la même bouche. En faite, à travers tes yeux, je vois la rayonnante femme que j'aime et que je m'apprête à épouser. Ta mère est toute ma vie, et toi maintenant, tu en fais partis John. Jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber ta mère et toi, sache-le. I promise, Always.

A l'entente de se mot, Kate regarda son futur mari et son fils. SON FILS. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Après tout les échecs, tout les coups durs qu'elle ait pût connaitre dans sa vie, entre la mort de sa mère, la descente aux enfers de son père à cause de la boisson, elle se dit qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussis sa vie. Et surtout, elle remercia le fil Tysdale d'avoir copier les meurtres des célèbres livres de Richard Castle. En effet, tout était partis de là….

*_Richard Castle, un écrivain d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait au lancement de son 4 ème et dernier livre de Derrick Storm. Une immense foule se prêta à cette soirée. Il y avait des filles vraiment charmantes qui leur demandaient de signer un autographe sur leur poitrine. Il ne refusait jamais ce genre de demande. Castle vint à cette soirée accompagné de sa mère, Martha, et de sa fille Alexis. Martha avait aménagé chez lui après son divorce il y a de ça quelque années. Sa fille Alexis, âgée de 14 ans, quant à elle, venait de rentrer en classe de 2__nd__. _

_Après quelques temps passées à signer des autographes, Castle aperçut au loin une séduisante femme. Elle portait une veste de costard noir, avec un jean, _une tenue inappropriée pour un lancement de livre pensa Castle.

_-Lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD, j'aurais quelques questions à vous posez concernant un meurtre qui est survenu un peu plus tôt dans la journée…_

Castle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Quelqu'un avait copié les meurtres imaginé dans son esprit. C'était la "cerise sur le gâteau" pour un écrivain que quelqu'un le recopie. _. *__  
_

Et c'est là que sa nouvelle vie commença. La vie qu'elle avait toujours désirée, la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée.

Perdu dans ces pensées, elle ne s'aperçût pas que Castle l'appelait sans cesse.

-Kate… Kate, mon amour, Buddy à faim.

En terminant sa phrase, Castle donna leur fils à Kate, qui alla lui donner le sein. Trouvant se tableau de sa futur femme et de son fils magnifique, il s'empressa de prendre son téléphone portable et de prendre une photo de se moment magique.

Il les laissa tout les deux dans la salle et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille toujours stationné dans le couloir.

-Alors, papa Castle, sa fais quoi d'avoir un pti' gars maintenant, demanda Esposito.

-C'est magique, répondit il, alors qu'il serait Alexis dans ces bras. Il est si minuscule, j'ai l'impression de me revoir 18 ans plutôt quand je tenais Alexis dans mes bras. Lanie, tu peux aller voir Kate si tu veux, elle en en train de donner le sein a John.

-Merci, Castle, j'y vais de se pas, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

'A se même moment dans la chambre :

Kate : Bonjour mon trésor … tu es magnifique tu le sais ça ?

_Toc, toc, toc…_

-Oui, entrez.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Lanie, je suis contente de te voir… Regarde-le, dit-elle, en fixant son fils. Il est magnifique, si petit, si….

Depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, Kate se trouvait à cours de mots. Elle ne réalisait pas que maintenant elle avait un fils avec Castle et qu'en plus elle allait se marier. Depuis la mort de sa mère et avant l'arrivée de Castle dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle, elle s'était refusé de vivre sa vie pleinement, de profiter de chaque instants que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle se laisser mourir a petit feu, ne voyait le monde qu'il l'entourait en noir et blanc. Mais ça, c'était avant, avant que Tysdale copie les meurtres de Castle, avant qu'elle se fasse tirer dessus, avant que Castle lui déclare son amour… Même si de temps en temps, elle ne supportait pas Castle, il avait réussi là où d'autre avait échoué, détruire se mur en elle. Et grâce à tout c'est efforts, maintenant elle voyait la vie avec les yeux de Rick, elle voyait la vie en couleur, croyait en la magie, croyait aux âmes sœurs.

Comme on dit, la roue tourne, même si Kate doutait de ça, maintenant elle en avait la preuve devant elle. Un bonheur si longtemps refuser, si longtemps cacher au fond elle que maintenant elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Profiter de ce que la vie lui avait offert, un homme aimant, un magnifique fils, des superbes ami(e)s… tout simplement une famille comme elle en avait toujours voulu une. Bien sûr il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais maintenant elle s'en fichait car elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux.

-Lanie, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, commença Kate. On souhaiterai Castle et moi, que tu deviennes la marraine de John. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu me connais depuis tellement longtemps comme si on était des sœurs. Et puis, je sais que si un jour il devait nous arriver quelques choses à Rick et moi, tu t'occuperai de ce petit bou de chou comme ton propre enfant…

-Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que j'accepte, j'en serai même ravie. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était moi ou personne. Je suis ta sœur quand même, répondit Lanie tout en rigolant, alors c'est mon devoir et sa serai un honneur pour moi de devenir la marraine de John Castle… '

Quelques jours après, toute la famille au complet rentra au loft. Castle portait John, et Kate et Alexis regardait le tableau touchant de nouveau papa interagir avec son fils.

-Buddy, dépêche toi de grandir comme ça on pourra jouer au Laser Game a la maison avec ta sœur. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je t'ai déjà acheté tout le matériel et dès que tu seras assez grand pour mettre le doigt dans la gâchette, on ferra plein de parties….

Alexis et Kate se regardèrent au même moment et explosèrent de rire.

Au début de leur relation, Alexis doutait des véritables intentions de Beckett envers son père. Mais quand elle vit que malgré les disputes (car oui, dans tout couple, il y a des disputes) Kate revenait toujours au loft, ou revenait s'excuser auprès de Castle, elle savait que maintenant plus rien ne les séparerait. Jamais elle n'avais vu son père aussi heureux. Même avec Gina quelques années auparavant, il n'était pleinement heureux malgré se qu'il pouvait dire à Alexis. Et elle avait raison, depuis que Kate était rentré dans la vie de la famille Castle, elle ne faisait que des heureux et Alexis la première. Même si elle ne partageait pas le même ADN, Kate était bien plus une mère pour Alexis que ne l'était sa véritable mère qu'elle ne voyait que quelques jours dans l'année, et encore. Quand elle venait, mère et fille se disputaient sur la relation qu'entretenaient Rick et Kate.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous arrivèrent au loft et alla endormir John dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Papa, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait, demanda Alexis.

-Bien sûr pumpkin'. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je voudrais que Kate devienne ma mère.

-Quoi ?! … Pardon ?! … Répète stp… Castle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Heu, je voudrais que Kate devienne ma mère, juridiquement parlant je veux dire, je voudrais qu'elle m'adopte et que je l'appelle moi aussi maman…

-Et ta véritable mère dans tout ça, tu en fais quoi ?

-Je l'aime, parce que c'est ma mère. Mais c'est tout. Quand John va grandi et qu'il commencera à parler, il dira « maman » et moi j'appellerai Kate…heu…Kate. Tu crois qu'il va comprendre ? Et puis, depuis que Kate est rentré dans notre vie, elle à était plus une mère pou moi que ne l'es ma propre mère. C'est vers elle que je me tourne quand j'ai des problèmes de cœurs, c'est vers elle que je me retourne lorsque j'ai des problèmes de fille. Elle prend des jours de congés pour allez faire les boutiques avec moi, pour prendre du temps avec moi pour n'importe quoi. Son temps n'est pas compter, elle ne regarde pas sa montre quand elle est avec moi. Elle s'intéresse à moi… Et c'est pour ça que je veux demander a Kate qu'elle m'adopte, mais je voulais avoir ton avis avant de faire quoi que se soit.

-Pumpkin' je serai le plus heureux que tu appelles Kate « maman » mais tu dois voir ça avec elle tu sais. En tout cas, je suis content que tu veuilles faire cette démarche… répondit Castle alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

TBC

J'espère que sa vous a plût.

Faites moi savoir si vous voulait une suite, et fais moi savoir vos impression.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla sous la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner Made In Castle avec au menu œufs, bacon, café, et fruits de saison. Castle, qui la nuit n'avait pas réussi à dormir, ne cessait de se repasser la discussion avec sa fille. Au début, c'est vrai que Kate avait toujours été plus qu'une partenaire de travail. Dès le début, lorsque Castle avait des problèmes avec sa fille, il ne se cachait pas et en parler avec Kate : de la discussion de pourquoi les filles veulent un vespa jusqu'à la discussion concernant les gars avec la question fatidique : 'comment sait-on quand on est amoureux ?'

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Kate, de leur fils dans les bras de cette dernière et d'Alexis. Les voir tout les deux était un pur bonheur. Apres tout se qu'ils avaient traversé, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais laisser tomber.  
-Bonjour tout le monde clama Castle en embrassant sa bien aimée. Salut toi, finit il en baissant le front de John. Bien dormi ? Salut Pumpkin'.

-Bonjour papa, bien dormi Kate ?

-Sa va, mais ton frère ici présent avait faim. Il est réglé comme une horloge, c'est dingue !

-Tel père, tel fils cita Castle fière de lui. C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon garnement, finit il tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

-C'est le mien aussi je te signale Castle. Mais c'est sur qu'il te ressemble. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas comme toi quoi plus tard...

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Tu verras tu vas tomber fou amoureux de lui avant que tu ai le temps de dire 'ouf' répondit Castle fière de lui.

-Ne t'inkiète pas pour ça, mon amour, c'est déjà fait, dit elle en regardant son fils avec des yeux éclatant d'amour.

Castle n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Kate n'utilisait jamais de surnom à part pour le taquiner parce qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule. Pour la première fois elle l'avait appelé 'mon amour'. C'était sortit naturellement qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais également, depuis quelques jours, enfin depuis la naissance de leur fils, Kate rayonnait.

Elle parlait de ses sentiments comme jamais auparavant. Elle mettait des mots sur ceux qu'elle ressentait. Elle arrivait enfin à les exprimer sans peur. Et rien que pour ça, Castle était encore plus amoureux.

-Bon, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Promenade dans le parc, regarder la télévision tranquillement, ou une partie de Laser Game avec Buddy ? demanda d'un ton le plus sérieux Castle aux deux femmes de sa vie.

-Papa…

-Rick… répondit en même temps Alexis et Kate. Tu ne vas pas le faire jouer quand même si ? Il n'a seulement que quelques jours…

-On pourrait regarder un marathon de Temptation Lane proposa Alexis. Je sais que toi, dit elle en se tournant vers Kate, tu le regardais avec ta maman quand tu étais malade. Tu partageais se moment avec elle, et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai le partager avec papa et toi également…

Kate était touchée par les paroles d'Alexis, jamais elle n'en avait parlé avec elle. Mais le faite qu'elle veuille partager tout le deux ce qu'elle-même partager avec sa mère, c'était quelques chose d'émouvant. Une larme coula à se moment là sur sa joue et Alexis s'en aperçut :

-Pardon Kate, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, répondit Alexis mal à l'aise. On peut regarder autre chose si tu veux…

-Non, Lex', je veux regarder ça avec toi. Ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir, lui dit-elle tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

-

Quelques jours après, tout le monde avait pris ces marques avec le nouvel arrivant. Alexis, voulant passer une journée entre fille, demanda à Kate de l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Elles décidèrent de laisser John avec son père et de partir ensemble. Alexis voulait profiter de se moment pour parler à Kate de sa demande d'adoption.

-Alexis, voilà ce que je te propose. On va faire quelques boutiques se matin si tu le désire, après on va manger chez Remy' et pour cet après midi quartier libre. Enfin, je veux dire, on fait se que tu veux. Parler, aller au ciné, se promener dans le parc, tu choisi Lex'.

-Sa marche pour moi, répondit une Alexis tout exciter à l'idée de passer une journée avec sa peut être 'futur mère'.

Les deux femmes hélèrent un taxi et se dirigèrent ensemble en centre ville pour commencer leur périple.  
Le premier magasin était un magasin de mariage.

Et oui, depuis la naissance de John, ni Castle ni Kate n'avait prit le temps d'en discuter trop occuper à câliner le bébé. Arriver devant le premier magasin, Alexis et Kate rentrèrent pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un aperçut des robes de marié.

-Regarde celle la Kate, elle est magnifique... Et celle la regarde le voile... Et celle là, ouah !

-Lex', lex', respire ok ? Dit Kate en rigolant. Depuis la naissance de ton petit frère, ton père et moi n'avons pas abordé le sujet. Et puis tu sais on a encore le temps de nous marier?

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus l'épouser ?

-Quoi? Bien sur que si Lex'. Mais tu sais, lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles n'ont pas besoin de se marier. Se le dire chaque jour suffit. J'aime ton père du plus profond. J'aimais je n'espérais avoir une vie comme ça, une famille. Et grâce à lui, à toi, et maintenant grâce a John j'ai tout se que je désirais... Mais sache que je veux toujours épouse ton père mais avec la naissance de Buddy, on peut encore entendre un peu...

-Tu parles comme papa. Tu viens juste d'appeler John 'Buddy'.

-Je crois que ton père déteint sur moi, rigola Kate.

-Oui, je crois aussi, se mît à rigoler Alexis. Puis reprenant son air sérieux, ajouta : Je t'aime maman.

-…

-Pardon, Kate, je voulais pas ... Heu... Pardon ... Alexis se mît à courir en direction du parc alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

TBC

Reviews ?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous pouvez continuer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a tous pour vous reviews, ça me fait plaisir. Désolé pour les photos s'il y en a. Une personne m'a proposé de prendre une Beta, alors si quelqu'un est intéressé faite le moi savoir.

Assise sur les balançoires du parc, Alexis regardé les enfants heureux jouer avec leurs parents. Tous semblaient content de jouer à la balle, lancer le frisbee, rire en famille. Alexis n'avait jamais connu ça avant, avoir une vraie famille, être entouré des gens qu'on aime. Certes, elle avait son père et Kate, mais aussi John maintenant, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Quand elle était jeune, Alexis avait toujours rêvé d'aller au parc en tenant la main de son père ET de sa mère. Mais jamais elle n'avait put connaitre se bonheur. En effet, alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quelques mois, Rick avait découvert Mérédith, sa mère, dans leur lit conjugal en compagnie de son producteur. Lors de la demande de divorce, il avait fait le choix de s'occuper tout seul de sa fille puisque Mérédith ne se souciait pas d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait accepté sans rien ajouter.  
Perdu dans ces pensées, Alexis ne vit pas Kate arriver.  
-Alexis …

-Ils sont si heureux la coupa Alexis. Regarde c'est enfants, ils sont avec leur deux parents, ils jouent ensemble, en famille… Regarde celui là, il joue même avec son chien… Ils ont tout d'une vraie famille ensemble…

-Alexis… essaya de parler Kate.

-Je n'ai jamais connu ça moi, tu sais, avoua t'elle en regardant Kate dans les yeux. Avoir mes deux parents avec moi, rire ensemble, aller au restaurant ensemble, au cinéma. Tout simplement être comme c'est enfant que l'on voit.

-Lex', tu as une famille. Ton père t'aime, ta grand-mère t'aime et moi aussi je t'aime Alexis.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose Kate, commença Alexis les yeux en pleurs. Quand je vois papa avec John, où même avec toi, je le découvre sous un nouveau jour. C'est vrai que papa m'amenait au jardin d'enfants quand j'étais jeune, il prenait toujours du temps pour jouer avec moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Papa à été une formidable nounou et pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu changer ça. Mais il avait ces obligations pour ces livres, avec la maison d'édition. Quand il partait en tournée, j'espérais tout le temps que sa soit ma mère qui vienne me garder mais malheureusement non, c'était Gram'. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Papa et toi, vous occupez tout les DEUX de Buddy, vous l'aimez tout les deux, vous vous aimez tout les deux. Quand il devra partir en tournée, je sais que tu t'occuperas de mon petit frère et qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Moi je me demande si ma mère à déjà aimer mon père ou même si elle m'a déjà aimé… finit elle par dire dans un murmure.

-Lex', ta mère t'aime. A ça façon mais elle t'aime. Tu sais, je découvre à peine ce que c'est d'être mère et tout les jours j'ai peur de mal faire, j'ai peur que mon propre enfant me déteste, que je ne sois pas une assez bonne mère pour lui, pour toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je serai toujours là ma chérie, pour n'importe quoi. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure pour n'importe quoi, je serai toujours là. Always.

-Alors adopte mois s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Alexis je… répondit-elle choquée de la demande de la jeune fille.

-Tu es plus une mère pour moi que ne l'est ma véritable mère. Tu prends du temps pour moi, pour allez faire les boutiques comme aujourd'hui. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle…

-Ta mère aussi t'écoute Lex'.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Je vais te poser une question simple alors, d'accord ? Comment s'appelle mon copain ?

-Max, bien sûr, répondit Kate intrigué par la question.

-Voila, toi tu connais la réponse alors que je n'en ai discuté qu'une seule fois avec toi. Ma mère, qui est pourtant au courant parce que j'en ai déjà parlé avec elle, n'a pas réussi à me répondre, et quand je pensais qu'elle ne trouverait pas, m'a sorti le nom de mon ancien petit ami Ashley. Crois tu vraiment qu'elle m'écoute ?

A cette question, Kate ne sût quoi répondre. Mais elle voyait bien que la fille de son fiancé était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir voir sa mère souvent.

-Tu sais, continua Alexis, quand ma mère arrive en ville, même si elle reste plusieurs jours, je ne la vois que quelques heures parce qu'elle dit qu'elle à toujours mieux à faire que de me voir. Quand elle venait voir papa, ce n'est que pour intérêt, que pour coucher avec lui. Tu sais depuis quand je n'ai pas vu ma mère ? Depuis trois ans, autrement dit depuis que papa et toi êtes en couple…

-Je suis désolé Lex', je ne veux pas qu'a cause de moi, tu ne vois plus ta mère…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Kate et je ne veux pas que tu ne penses pas. C'est juste que ma mère à toujours été préoccupé par sa carrière que par sa famille. Quand j'ai été kidnappé, ma mère n'a pas prit ne serais-ce qu'une minute pour appeler, pour savoir comme j'allais, pour savoir si papa et toi m'avait retrouvé. Toi, tu étais à la maison lors de notre retour à papa et moi ... Finit elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ma chérie. Je t'aime tu le sais, ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda Kate alors qu'à Alexis acquiescez de la tête. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu veux réellement que je t'adopte ?

-Oui, répondit une Alexis pleine d'espoir.

-Alors, à deux conditions : la première je veux que ton père soit d'accord ...

-Il l'est, la coupa Alexis.

-... Et deuxième condition, je veux que ta mère aussi soit d'accord. Je ne veux pas aller contre sa volonté mais si je ne te cache pas que je ne l'aime pas trop.

-Et si les deux sont d'accord, tu serais d'accord toi ? Enfin je veux dire, on pourra faire tout les papiers ? ... Demanda Alexis remplit d'un nouvel espoir.

-Oui ... Mais avant que Kate ne finisse sa phrase, Alexis s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras et la remercia en la couvrant de bisous sur la joue.

-Merci Kate. Je t'aime...

TBC

Vous pouvez me follow sur Twitter : AurelyseMorel


	4. Chapter 4

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie… répondit Kate très émue par les confidences d'Alexis.

Quelques heures après avoir fait les boutiques, Alexis et Kate retournèrent au loft où les attendaient Rick et John.

-Hey, c'est nous dit Kate alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

-Comment va les deux femmes de ma vie, demanda Castle alors qu'il embrassait sa fille sur le front. Votre journée entre fille c'est bien passé ? Vous avez fais les boutiques ? Vous avez acheté quoi ?

-Hey, slow down Rick. Respire. Avant de répondre à toutes tes questions, je vais aller voir mon fils car il m'a manqué et ensuite, nous pourrons diner et nous te raconterons tout Alexis et moi.

Alors que Kate se dirigeait dans la chambre de son fils, Rick attrapa le bras d'Alexis.

-Sa va Pumpkin' ? Demanda Rick soucieux que sa fille n'est encore rien dit.

-Oui Papa, tout va bien. J'ai discuté avec Kate de tu sais quoi !

-ET ?... Demanda-t-il inquiet de connaitre la réponse.

-ET… elle est d'accord mais à deux conditions : la première que tu sois d'accord, se qui j'espère ne pose pas de soucis bien qu'il faut que j'en rediscute avec toi.

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que la deuxième posera plus de soucis, n'est ce pas Pumpkin' ?

-Oui, ça concerna maman. Il faut qu'elle aussi soit d'accord car Kate ne veux pas allée contre sa volonté et contre son rôle de mère même si maman n'à jamais prit son rôle de mère très au sérieux. Et je crois que là, sa va poser plus de problème. J'aime maman mais tu sais, c'est elle.

-Ça, ma chérie, il fait que tu en discute avec elle. Je pense que ça va être un sujet sensible mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme un dit.

-Je sais papa... Merci pour tout.

-De quoi Pumpkin' ?

-d'être toi, d'être un papa formidable.

-Always.

...

Alors qu'Alexis discutait avec son père, Kate rentra dans la chambre de son fils.

-Coucou Buddy, comment ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée avec papa ?

John regarda sa mère avec des yeux magnifiques.

-Tu ma manqué tu sais aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec ta sœur. On a commencé à regarder les robes de mariage. Et oui, maman et papa vont se marier mon chéri, dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ces bras et en le couvrant de baiser sur le visage.

Kate, perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu Rick arriver dans la chambre de leur fils. Alors que Kate regardait son fils comme si c'était la 7eme merveille du monde, deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent.

-Tu nous à manqué à John et moi mon amour. Il a bien dormi, a bien mangé. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Vous avez fait quoi Alexis et toi aujourd'hui ?

-Nous sommes allées faire les boutiques, regarder les robes de mariées. Et nous avons discuté de tout et de rien.

-Vous avez parlé de sa demande, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Castle les yeux remplis de bonheur de voir sa famille au complet en cette fin de journée.

-Tu étais au courant ? Et tu ne m' rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle étonné que Castle ne lui ai rien dit.

-Heu... Bein ... Heu... Comment dire ?! Ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler. C'était la requête d'Alexis. Et puis, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour t'en parler, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Elle m'a expliqué la raison de sa demande. Tu sais, même si je n'apprécie pas trop Meredith, elle reste quand même sa mère et je ne veux pas créer de conflits entre qui que se soit. J'aime ta fille comme si c'était la mienne Rick. Rien ne changera ça, même pas un petit bout de papier juridique. Je ferai tout se qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit, tout les jours que Dieu fait, en sécurité avec nous. Je ne laisserai personne la toucher. Et, finit elle, lorsqu'elle aura un petit ami, je ferai des recherches sur lui pour savoir si il est clean ! Finit-elle en rigolant.

-Haha, Sache que pour la dernière partie mon amour, je te fais totalement confiance puisque moi aussi je le fais déjà. Enfaite, je crois qu'on s'est bien trouvé tout les deux, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Viens on va manger, dit elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, après un bon repas prit en famille et toute la vaisselle faite, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent au complet dans le salon et regardèrent un film. Kate regarda SA famille, car oui, maintenant elle pouvait dire sa famille. Même si avant elle en faisait déjà un peu partie, maintenant elle allait épouser un homme merveilleux, prêt a tout pour combler les personnes qui l'aime, un père aimant aimant envers les siens et surtout, SON One and Done.

C'est ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé le trouver. Son prince charmant comme rêve chaque fillette dans leur château de princesse, son âme sœur comme rêve chaque fille en s'endormant pensant se réveiller grâce a un baisé de leur prince charmant. Et pour elle, c'est chose faite, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait revenir en arrière. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait, elle espérait que sa mère de là où elle était, était fière d'elle. Maintenant c'était chose faite, et elle savait pertinemment que sa mère aurait apprécié Castle, et même, elle l'aurait aimé comme son propre fils. Comment le savait elle, allez vous me demander ? Tout simplement, parce que maintenant elle était elle-même mère et que seul le bonheur de son fils lui importait. Enfin le bonheur de son fils et d'Alexis. Car oui, Kate considérait Alexis comme sa propre fille. Depuis le début de son partenariat avec Rick, elle éprouvait un profond attachement envers cette jeune fille. Kate se souvient d'un jour où elle lui avait demandé conseil car elle hésitait entre partir en excursion et manquer l'anniversaire de Rick, ou ne pas partir et le voir ouvrir son cadeau que sa fille lui avait déjà acheté.

La discussion avait duré quelques heures et Alexis était ravie de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, autre que son père ou sa grand-mère. Dès le début, Alexis quand à elle, vouait une attirance pour Kate, mais dans le sens où en elle, elle voyait la mère qu'elle avait toujours souhaité avoir, une mère qui rende heureux son père. Et cette personne, n'était autre que Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Perdu dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte sonner. C'est quand Castle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, qu'elle redescendit sur terre.

Alors que Rick se dirigea vers la porte, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose de pas normal aller se passer. Et avant même que Rick ne prononce un seul mot, elle entendit de la porte d'entrée du loft :

-Bonsoir chaton…


	5. Chapter 5

Previously …

-Bonsoir chaton…

-Mérédith ?

-Maman, s'exclamèrent en même temps père et fille devant l'arrivée surprenante de Mérédith.

-Alors, pas content de me retrouver depuis le temps vous deux ? A que fait elle encore là celle la ? demanda Mérédith alors qu'elle vit Kate sur le canapé.

-Elle, comme tu dis si bien maman, s'appelle Kate et tu l'a connais déjà. Ce qu'elle fait la ? demanda Alexis, c'est simple, maintenant elle habite ici, elle va se marier avec papa, et j'ai maintenant un petit frère si tu veux savoir. Enfin si tu t'intéresse à ta fille, répondit-elle d'un ton amer alors que la colère arrivait de plus en plus.

-Bien sur que je m'intéresse a toi ma chérie. Et un petit frère, c'est cool. Tu vas pouvoir le câliner. Tu es sur qu'il est de toi chaton ?

Alors que Castle était resté fixer sur l'arrivée de Mérédith, il n'entendit pas sa question.

-Chaton ?

-Ne m'appelle plus CHATON, répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits difficilement. Et oui, ce bébé est bien de moi Mérédith, répondit il alors qu'il devait de plus en plus rouge lui aussi dut à la colère. Tout le monde n'est pas toi Mérédith. Kate n'est pas toi et merci mon Dieu elle ne le sera jamais.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tu vas l'épouser, s'étonna Mérédith sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ex mari.

-Oui, je vais épouser Kate car je l'aime. Toi, si je t'ai épousé, c'était parce que tu étais enceinte d'Alexis et que je voulais offrir une vrai famille pour ma fille, une famille solide et non un faux semblant…. _Et merde pensa Castle alors qu'il voyait sa fille pleurer en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._ Tu es contente de toi ? A peine arriver que déjà tu l'as fais souffrir ?

-Pumpkin' attends…

- Non, laisse-moi… finit Alexis dans un murmure a peine audible tout en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Alors que la porte de la chambre se refermer devant le visage de son Castle, il continua son monologue :

-Pumpkin', attends. Je ne voulais aps dire ça. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arriver. Je ne regrette rien du tout a part que Mérédith soit ta mère et no Kate… Ma chérie, jamais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais revenir sur le passé. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça tout a l'heure…

-Pourtant tu l'as dit, cria Alexis de l'autre coté de la porte.

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur les jours de Castle, il reprit :

-Je sais sweetheart, mais je ne pensais pas un mot de se que j'ai dit à ta mère. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé. Je suis fière d'être ton père… Pumpkin' s'il te plait, écoute moi… dit il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol du loft. Quand j'ai connu ta mère, je n'étais qu'un simple écrivain de pacotille. Rien de se que je faisais n'avais de sens à mes yeux jusqu'à se que je rencontre ta mère. Au début, elle m'a aimé pour ce que j'étais et non pour se que je prétendrai être. Elle m'a aimé en dépit de mon compte en banque. Grâce a elle, ou a cause d'elle, s'en dépend de quel point de vue on regarde, je suis devenu se que je suis actuellement. Et je la remercierais toujours pour ça. Car grâce a elle, j'ai une magnifique petite fille, un fils adorable et une futur femme qui a apprit à me connaitre avant de tomber amoureux de moi et non pas l'inverse. Grâce à Mérédith, tout me sourit maintenant. Grâce a elle, j'ai une fille qui m'aime et je suis même le 'plus génial père du monde' et j'ai même un muge qui l'atteste. Il m'a été offert par la prunelle de mes yeux : Toi, ma chérie… finit il dans un murmure. S'il te plait, sors de ta chambre pour qu'on puisse en discuter…

A se moment la, la porte s'ouvrit laissant dépasser une tête rouquine avec les yeux rouges qui indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Je suis désolé mon ange, tellement désolé… éclata t'il en sanglot à la fin de sa phrase.

-Ce n'est rien papa. Descendons pour que je demande l'autorisation à Mérédith pour que Kate devienne ma mère.

-Mérédith ? Tu ne l'appelles plus maman ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'elle a cessait d'exister pour moi, depuis le jour où elle nous a laissé tomber, et encore plus depuis tout à l'heure vu la façon dont elle a parlé de Kate.

-Sweetheart, rappelle toi de ce que ta dis Kate à se sujet…

- …'Deuxième condition, je veux que ta mère aussi soit d'accord. Je ne veux pas aller contre sa volonté' répondit en cœur père et fille. Je vais essayer de faire un effort finit Alexis dans un léger sourire.

Pendant se temps, à l'étage d'en bas, Kate qui portait toujours son fils dans ses bras regardait Mérédith avec insistance. Par pure politesse, même si Kate n'appréciait pas trop cette femme, alla lui proposait quelque chose à boire lorsque Mérédith ouvrit la bouche :

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle d'un ton sec.

_Kate reste calme pour le bien de toute la famille. Pense à Rick, pense à John, et surtout pense à Alexis se disait elle dans sa tête. _

Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda t'elle tout en étant réticente.

-Pourquoi vous vivez ici ?

_Breathe, Kate, just breathe…_

-A vrai dire, oui, répondit encore en cœur père et fille alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers main dans la main.

-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis plus de 3 ans, depuis que Kate m'a avouer les sentiments qu'elle vouait à mon égard, et encore plus maintenant qu'on a un petit garçon ensemble, qu'on est une VRAIE famille.

-On était une VRAIE famille nous aussi mon chaton, répondit Mérédith alors que la colère lui montée.

-Non maman, s'énerva Alexis. JAMAIS, au grand jamais nous avons été une famille. Papa et Kate l'étaient pour moi, même avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Toi tu n'étais jamais la dès le début et tu n'es jamais la même maintenant. Quand j'ai eu des soucis, c'est vers eux deux que je me suis retournée. Quand j'ai était enlever, c'est papa et Kate qui ont tous fait pour me retrouver…

-Quoi, tu as étais kidnappée ? S'étonna Mérédith.

-NON, MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI LA ? S'énerva Alexis qui devenait rouge comme une tomate. Papa t'as averti et toi tu n'as même pas bougé ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt pour essayer de me retrouver. Quand je suis rentrée, tu n'as même pas daigné appeler pour savoir comme j'allais. Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'ai rien pour moi… finit Alexis dans un murmure alors qu'elle était proche de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et même, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? J'ai demandé à Kate si elle voulait bien m'adopter et elle à accepté.

A la fin de cette phrase, Mérédith regarda Kate avec des yeux noir de colère envers la femme qu'il lui avait prit son ex mari et qui lui prenait maintenant sa fille.

-Alors vous, s'exclama Mérédith tout en s'avançant vers Kate, _PAF, et Kate reçu une gifle…_

**Merci pour vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous pensez. **

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter : AurelyseMorel**

**Bybye et à bientôt pour la suite :) **


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY :

_**-NON, MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI LA ? S'énerva Alexis qui devenait rouge comme une tomate. Papa t'as averti et toi tu n'as même pas bougé ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt pour essayer de me retrouver. Quand je suis rentrée, tu n'as même pas daigné appeler pour savoir comme j'allais. Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es rien pour moi… finit Alexis dans un murmure alors qu'elle était proche de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et même, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? J'ai demandé à Kate si elle voulait bien m'adopter et elle à accepté. **_

_**A la fin de cette phrase, Mérédith regarda Kate avec des yeux noir de colère envers la femme qu'il lui avait prit son ex mari et qui lui prenait maintenant sa fille. **_

_**-Alors vous, s'exclama Mérédith tout en s'avançant vers Kate, et PAF…, Kate reçu une gifle…**_

* * *

A l'entente de la gifle, toute la famille Castle était restée de marbre. Kate, pour protéger John qui était encore dans ces bras, se retourna au dernier moment et lorsqu'elle reçut la gifle, perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre la table basse. Elle perdit connaissance mais John encore dans ces bras, pleurer toujours, comme si il avait compris que quelque chose c'était passé. A peine Kate eu le temps de toucher le sol que déjà Castle était à ses pieds. Alexis pendant se temps appela rapidement Ryan et Esposito pour leur signaler le problème ainsi que Castle qui appela une ambulance.

Moins de 10 minutes après, les collègues et amis de Kate et Rick étaient arrivés au loft. Pendant que la plus jeune du clan Castle leur raconta tous se qui c'était passé, Esposito sortit ses menottes et annonça d'une voix dure a l'intention de Mérédith :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures sur un officier en service, autrement dit sur la personne de Kate Beckett.

Quelques minutes suivirent avant que l'équipe médicale n'arrive sur les lieux et s'occupe de Kate qui était toujours inconsciente. Alors que Rick portait John dans les bras car il ne cessait de pleurer, Alexis aussi quant à elle, se serra auprès de son père et, de ses deux bras, l'encercla le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle avait peur. Oui, peur pour une femme qui en l'espace de quelques années était devenue sa nouvelle mère et la seule qu'elle voulait avoir à ses cotés maintenant. La seule qui l'amène faire les boutiques de robes de mariée quand le temps serait venue pour elle aussi de se marier. Elle souhaitait que sa soit la seule personne que ces futurs enfants appellent Grand-Mère. Mais, avant de l'appeler officiellement maman, elle devait s'occuper de régler le plus vite possible tout les papiers concernant son adoption. Alors que Mérédith était installer dans une voiture de patrouille, Kate, elle, était installer dans l'ambulance et fut amener rapidement à l'hôpital le plus proche accompagnée de ses 2 collègues et de sa famille. Une fois installée dans l'ambulance et alors qu'elle faisait route à l'hôpital, Kate reprit connaissance.

-John… dit elle dans un faible murmure.

-Il est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je lui ai fais mal, dit elle alors qu'une larme s'échappa de sa joue.

-Mon amour, écoute moi, dit alors Castle d'une voix qui se voulait plus rassurante. Tu ne lui a rien fait, il est en pleine forme. Et même, je vais te dire, depuis que sa maman avait perdu connaissance il ne cessait de pleuré et maintenant que tu es réveillée, il ne pleure plus. Regarde, il te sourit même, finit il.

-Mon bébé, je suis désolé, dit Kate à son fils. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Kate, mon amour, tu n'as rien fait, d'accord. Mérédith à était arrêté pour coups et blessures sur ta personnes, les gars l'ont arrêté et une voiture de patrouille l'amène au commissariat. Les gars, quant à eux, sont devant, ils nous font le passage pour l'ambulance, comme ça, on arrive plus vite. Et plus vite tu auras fais tes examens et plus vite on pourra rentrer à la maison.

-Et Alexis, comment va-t-elle ? C'est à cause de moi tout ça… .

-Non, Kate, arrête de te blâmer pour quelque chose que tu n'as rien fait. Tout est de la faute de Mérédith. Apres t'être évanouis, Alexis à appeler les gars qui sont venu le plus rapidement possible et ensuite s'est retourné vers Mérédith en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir, qu'à partir de cet instant elle n'avait plus de mère, et la seule personne qu'elle désirait appeler « maman », c'était toi…. Kate…Kate…Mon amour, tu m'entends…

Mais avant que Rick ne finisse sa phrase, Kate était retombée dans l'inconscience.

Il ne fallut que peu de minutes avant que l'ambulance atteigne enfin l'hôpital. A peine arriver dans le sens des urgences que déjà les médecins s'occupaient d'elle.

-Féminin, 39 ans, chute de sa hauteur après une bousculade. A cogné la tête contre un angle de meuble basse. Inconsciente à notre arrivée, a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance. Puis perte de connaissance à nouveau depuis environ 5 minutes. Pupilles symétriques et réactives. Simple plaie non hémorragique et non suturable à la tête, déclara l'ambulancier.

-Ok, amené la au scan le plus rapidement possible, annonça le médecin.

* * *

Deux heures environ après être arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin alla chercher Castle qui était resté avec Buddy et Alexis dans la salle d'attente. Alors qu'ils s'étaient endormi tout les deux l'un dans ses bras et la jeune fille sur son épaule, le médecin arriva donner de bonne nouvelle à Castle.

-Monsieur Castle, déclara le médecin. Je suis le Dr Shepard. Je me suis occupé de votre femme, je peux vous parler ? continua t'il en regardant les deux enfants dormirent paisiblement malgré les circonstances.

- Oui, allez-y Docteur. Se sont nos enfants, Alexis et John, vous pouvez parler sans crainte… déglutit Castle alors qu'il appréhendait les nouvelles que le médecin allait lui donner.

-Il n'est pas vieux votre dernier, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet docteur, répondit Castle alors qu'il regardait son fils avec un immense sourire qui illuminait on visage. Mais comment va ma femme, s'il vous plait ?

Ils n'étaient même pas encore marier, mais Rick prenait une immense joie à appeler Kate « sa femme ». C'était comme si son rêve se rapprocher de plus en plus, et qu'il n'y croyait pas encore. Apres tout se qu'ils avaient vécu en tant que partenaire, puis ami, amant et maintenant fiancé, c'était comme si la roue tournait et que dès à présent, rien ne pourrait aller contre leur volonté, contre leur joie. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble c'est le principal.

-Votre femme va bien Monsieur Castle, ne vous inquiété pas. Elle s'est réveillé et ne cesse de se demander où vous êtes passés et où son vos enfants. Et surtout, elle ne cesse de se reprocher se qui est arrivé.

-Je confirme, elle va bien, déclara Castle tout sourire et tout signe de stress disparu sur le visage.

-Nous allons quand même la garder en observation quelques jours juste au cas où mais d'ici demain, voir après demain au grand maximum, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Merci docteur, finit Castle alors qu'il tendait la même au médecin pour la serrer. Merci pour tout…

Une fois que le docteur fut partit, il réveilla Alexis pour qu'ensemble il aille voir Kate qui ne cessait de les réclamer.

-Pumpkin'… Pumpkin'… Réveille toi ma chérie.

-Papa ? Tu as des nouvelles de Kate ? Comment va-t-telle ? Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais... .

-Hey, slow down Pumpkin', rigola Castle. Oui Kate est réveillée et elle va bien. Ils vont juste la garder en observation quelques temps mais après elle pourra rentrer à la maison avec nous.

-Ouf, soupira Alexis contente que Kate aille bien, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kate. Bein quoi ? Tu viens papa, on va voir maman…

Et sur cette phrase, qui cloua littéralement Castle sur la chaise, Alexis toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kate et entrât sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir le visage tout simplement heureux de son père.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews ? Ne vous géné pas pour en laisser :)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensé les gens, please :)**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter : AurelyseMorel**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est gentil :

**Guest(Pierete)** : Merci pour ton message et les conseils que tu m'as donné concernant mon écriture. Désolé pour les fautes, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Ensuite, effectivement je suis bien française et je n'ai pas honte de ma langue. Au contraire, je la trouve magnifique, mais sache que je trouve la langue anglaise tout aussi belle. C'est pour cela que j'utilise de temps en temps des termes anglais. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais me corriger et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je vais m'arranger maintenant.

**HeroWitch** : Merci pour ta review, et voici le prochain chapitre comme prévu.

**Seve2904 **: Comme je t'ai dis dans le message, je n'aime pas voir (ou même lire) mes personnages favoris pleurer ou triste. Alors je ne leur faits pas subir c'est châtiments dans mes écrits :)

**Tracybm : **Merci pour ta review, et comme je t'ai dit sur twitter, merci à tes fées =)

**CrazySerie76 : **Merci pour ton message.

**Audrey1986 : **Merci pour ton message, et comme je t'ai dit dans ma réponse, j'ai eu un doute concernant l'âge de Kate. Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer =)

J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que les précédents : bonne lecture. Et continuez à me laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir lorsqu'on voit que notre travail est apprécié.

* * *

Précédemment :

**-Ouf, soupira Alexis contente que Kate aille bien, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kate. Bein quoi ? Tu viens papa, on va voir maman… **

**Et sur cette phrase, qui cloua littéralement Castle sur la chaise, Alexis toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kate et entra sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir le visage tout simplement heureux de son père.**

Alexis ouvrit la porte tellement bruyamment que Kate, allongée en attendant l'arrivée de sa famille, fit un bond dans le lit.

-Mon amour, commença Kate pensant que c'était Rick, tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque dit elle en relevant le nez de son livre.

-Maman…

-Alexis, ma chérie dit elle alors que cette dernière enlaçait Kate de toutes ses forces. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien, seulement un simple petit coup à la tête.

Kate ne s'aperçût pas de suite de la façon dont Alexis venait de l'appeler. Effectivement, maintenant, elle devait s'y faire, mais dans sa tête, elle avait encore le temps car John n'avait encore que quelques mois.

-Ma chérie, je vais bien, je dois simplement rester a l'hôpital quelques jours juste au cas où d'accord ? Toi tu rentreras à la maison avec Papa et Buddy ?

-Je suis tellement désolée maman, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolée. Dès demain, je vais voir un juge pour faire les démarches, je ne veux plus que cette femme soit ma mère, je ne veux rien à voir avec elle, dit Alexis en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Quelques jours après, tout le monde était de retour au loft. Kate avait, de temps en temps encore des maux de tête, mais rien de très alarmant d'après les médecins. Alexis, depuis l'incident entre Kate et Mérédith, n'avait plus reparlé à sa mère biologique.

Alors que Kate se remettait tout doucement de l'incident, Alexis quant à elle, avait pris rendez vous avec le juge des affaires familiales.

Dans le taxi la menant au cabinet du juge, Alexis ne cessait de penser à se qu'elle allait dire, comment cela allait être perçût. Effectivement, des orphelins rêvaient d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un parent et la jeune fille voulait à tout prix changer de mère. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention a la route et se n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le chauffeur de taxi lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés a destination. Tout en payant sa course, la jeune fille du clan des Castle affichait un immense sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du chauffeur :

-Bonne journée et merci mademoiselle, salua t'il alors que la jeune fille sortait du véhicule.

Arrivée dans le hall du cabinet du juge, Alexis prit une grande respiration à en faire exploser ses poumons.

-Mademoiselle Castle, j'ai rendez vous avec le juge Enderlin, se présenta t'elle à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Oui effectivement mademoiselle Castle, veuillez vous assoir. Le juge Enderlin est en rendez vous actuellement. Il sera à vous dans quelques instants.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'attente lui parut extrêmement longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle jouait à Angry Birds sur son téléphone, elle entendit une voix rocailleuse l'appeler.

-Mademoiselle Castle, enchanté. Je me présente, je suis le juge Enderlin. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

-Bonjour monsieur le juge.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous jeune fille.

-Voila, si je viens vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire une demande d'adoption. J'ai un père aimant et une mère que je ne vois jamais…

-Excusez vous, la coupa le juge, mais si vous avez un père aimant et une mère que vous ne voyez jamais comme vous dites, pourquoi voulez vous vous faire adopter alors ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que ma belle mère a donné naissance à un petit garçon il y a quelques mois de ça. Cette femme s'appelle Kate. Lorsque John, mon petit frère, va grandir, il appellera Kate « maman ». Et ma belle mère, qui va également épouser mon père, est bien plus une mère pour moi que ne l'est ma véritable mère. Elle s'occupait de moi avant même que mon père et elle sortent ensemble. Lorsque j'avais un problème de fille, c'est vers elle que je me tournais en premier et non vers Mérédith.

-Qui est Mérédith ?

-Ma mère biologique.

-Et qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?

-Je souhaiterais que ma véritable mère, Mérédith, perde tout droits sur moi et que Kate devienne ma mère. Je sais que ça peut paraitre incongru mais voila. J'ai été enlevé il y a plusieurs mois de ça et Mérédith n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour essayer de me chercher, ou même après que je sois rentré à la maison, n'a même pas daigné appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Kate et mon père ont tout fait pour me retrouver, par tous les moyens ont essayé de me contacter, quitte a prendre des risques pour moi. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, c'est votre père, c'est normal. Je suis d'accord, mais Kate n'est pas ma mère. Et pourtant, elle agit comme telle.

-Et croyez vous que je vais accepter votre demande ?

-Mon père m'a toujours dit « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ». Alors aujourd'hui je suis là devant vous pour essayer de vous convaincre. Quelques années après ma naissance, mon père a surpris Mérédith avec son directeur de film dans leur lit conjugal. Tout de suite après ça, mon père a demandé le divorce. Vous savez se que ça fait lorsque quand vous grandissez, tout le monde demande à votre père : « Rick, tu es sûr que cette petite est bien ta fille ? Elle est bien trop intelligente par rapport a toi » Vous savez se que ça fait d'apprendre que votre mère a demandé un test de paternité parce qu'elle-même doute de la véritable identité du père ? Non ? Moi oui, je connais se sentiment. Se sentiment d'être exclu dès la naissance, d'avoir l'impression d'être un enfant non désiré par votre mère, d'attendre votre mère dire que vous êtes un « accident » … finit Alexis alors qu'elle était en pleur. Moi je connais tout ça. Et je sais que même si je ne suis pas la véritable fille de Kate, elle m'aimera comme sa propre fille. Elle ne ferra jamais de distinction entre mon petit frère et moi… termina la jeune fille en regardant le sol, comme si elle était honteuse d'avoir pleuré devant le juge.

-Mademoiselle, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place. Je vous ai écouté, je vous ai même bien compris, mais sachez que ceci n'est pas une décision que vous devez prendre aussi rapidement. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir avec vos parents.

-Ma décision est déjà prise Monsieur le juge. Avant de venir vous rencontrez, j'en avais déjà discuté avec Kate et mon père. Tout ceci est murement réfléchi.

-Dans ce cas, je vais étudier votre dossier, mais sachez que la demande peut prendre un peu de temps et sachez également que quelques enquêtes peuvent être menées dans le cadre de votre demande.

-Oui. Merci monsieur le juge. Salua la jeune fille tout en se levant.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Bon courage mademoiselle. Répondit le juge tout en lui serrant la main.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Alexis avait l'impression qu'un immense poids avait disparut de ses épaules, mais maintenant, un autre cas l'attendait, et pas des moindre : l'annoncer à sa mère.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews en espérant que se chapitre vous plaise toujours autant. Faites moi part de vos avis. Je suis toute ouïe :) **

* * *

**Précédemment :**

**En sortant de l'immeuble, Alexis avait l'impression qu'un immense poids avait disparut de ses épaules, mais maintenant, un autre cas l'attendait, et pas des moindre : l'annoncer à sa mère.**

Après son rendez vous, Alexis rentra directement au loft pour retrouver son petit frère et toute sa famille.

-Bonjour tout le monde, di Alexis en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Bonjour Pumpkin', comment ça va ?

-ça va très bien merci. Papa, où sont Kate et John ?

-Dans la chambre. Tu peux aller les voir si tu veux…

Mais avant que Castle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Alexis montait déjà les escaliers en direction de la dite chambre.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour pti' frère annonça d'une heureuse voix Alexis tout en embrassant le front du dernier du clan des Castle.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment ça va ?

-Très bien merci. Kate, je peux te parler s'il te plait.

-Oui bien sûre, je t'écoute, répondit Kate d'un ton inquiet voyant le trouble soudain chez la jeune fille. Assoyons-nous, on sera mieux. Alors, je t'écoute.

-Voila, ce matin je suis allée voir le juge Enderlin concernant la demande d'adoption… et avant que tu me coupe continua Alexis, oui c'est toujours d'actualité et c'est tout bonnement réfléchis. L'incident qui s'est passé il y a quelques temps de cela m'a fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec elle. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas à te parler de la façon dont elle l'a fait, et deuxièmement, elle n'aurait pas dût te frapper.

-Alexis, je t'assure, ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas…

-Non, ne dit pas ça s'il te plait la coupa Alexis. Ce n'est pas rien, tu es allée à l'hôpital à cause de ça. Tu as toujours des maux de tête, tu portais John dans tes bras, il aurait pût être blessé, et je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Le juge m'a dit qu'une enquête pourrait être effectuée suite à ma demande. Je voulais juste te prévenir que peut être, des personnes viendraient de poser des questions, donc ne soit pas surprise.

-Alexis, dit Kate alors que cette dernière venait de finir son monologue, je vais te dire quelque chose et écoute moi bien d'accord : rien, tu m'entends, rien n'y personne ne pourra m'empêcher de t'appeler ma fille. Même un bout de papier d'accord. Quand on me demande combien j'ai d'enfants, je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir, je réponds instinctivement Deux. Je t'aime ma chérie finit Kate en tendant des bras pour faire un câlin a la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

* * *

Alors que les deux femmes redescendaient rejoindre le patriarche de la famille, elles entendirent une voix bien connue dans le salon et ensemble se figèrent net dans les escaliers.

- Chaton, regarde-moi.

-Non, je ne veux ni te regarder ni même t'écouter. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, tu as envoyé ma fiancée à l'hôpital simplement parce qu'on va se marier.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça et tu le sais très bien rétorqua Mérédith. Si j'ai réagi comme ca, c'est parce que NOTRE fille veut annuler tout mes droits pour que cette femme que tu appelles fiancée, devienne sa mère ! Tu te rends compte, tu crois que cette trainée va devenir la mère de ma fille.

-NE TE RAVISE PLUS D APPELER KATE UNE TRAINEE ! Ne te ravise plus d'appeler Alexis ta fille. Tu crois qu'aller faire les boutiques avec elle, allé manger un morceau au restaurant fait d'elle ta fille ? Non, se qui fait d'elle ma fille, dit il alors qu'il se pointait lui-même du doigt, c'est que je me suis occupé depuis sa naissance de son éducation, je me suis occupé d'elle, je lui ai apprit à marcher, à parler. Je lui ai appris à aimer et surtout je lui ai montré se que c'était d'être aimé. JE lui ai inculqué les valeurs de la vie, la politesse, la différence entre le bien et le mal. Toi, tu as fait quoi ? RIEN. Alors, ne me dis pas se qu'elle doit faire. Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Kate et moi sommes là s'il y a un problème. TOI ? TU N'ES RIEN. Absolument rien. Tu as peu être le statu de mère puisque c'est toi qui l'a mise au monde, mais tu n'es rien, finit il en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça, à moi qui ai tout fait pour elle.

-Après tout ce que tu as fais pour elle ? Tu me fais marcher là, non, en disant ça, dit il alors que la colère était bien plus que présente autant dans la voix que dans les gestes.

Alors que Castle ne pensait pas être tombé au plus bas avec cette femme, Alexis et Kate descendirent les escaliers.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Ma chérie commença Mérédith, enfin tu es là, dit elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa fille. Mais le comportement d'Alexis lui mis la puce à l'oreille : elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la maison familiale. Pourquoi recules-tu alors que je veux te faire un câlin ?

-Tu n'as rien compris à se que je t'ai dit la dernière fois n'est ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que tout se que je te dis tu t'en fiche complètement.

-Mais pas du tout, je t'écoute tout le temps. J'écoute tout se que tu dis.

-Ah bon ? Alors, tu te souviens de se que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? demanda d'un ton peu convaincu l'adolescente.

-…

-C'est bien se que je pensais. Tu n'écoutes rien, ou alors tu écoutes seulement se qui t'intéresse. Tu sais quoi, ouvre bien tes oreilles, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois : JE NE VEUX PUS TE VOIR ? JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR AFFAIRE AVEC TOI.

A la fin de sa phrase, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques avaient fait place à des yeux rouges liées à la tristesse qu'elle pouvait éprouver à se moment là. Ses amies lui avait dit qu'après le divorce de leur parents, les relations pouvaient être compliqués entre ses derniers, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé ça.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son éducation avait été faite par son père et sa grand-mère. Elle avait du grandir plus vite que les autres malgré son plus jeune âge, car n'ayant pas de figure maternelle, elle essayait de combler se manque par sa façon d'être et d'agir. Malgré le faite qu'elle est dût grandir plus rapidement que ce que voulait la nature humaine, jamais elle n'avait perdu son âme d'enfant. Le dernier jeu lazer qui était sortis se trouvait quelques heures après, au domicile des Castle, et père et fille y jouait sans cesse.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant l'arrivée de Kate dans leur vie respective, avant que cette jeune femme au corps et cœur sublime ne change sa vision de voir les choses et change ça façon d'être. Car effectivement, maintenant, elle avait une figure maternelle sur qui s'appuyer, sur qui compter si un jour elle avait un problème. Alors que qu'Alexis était perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Mérédith parler à Kate.

-Kate, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit elle pas sûre d'elle.

-Je peux vous parler s'il vous plait.

-Prenez mon bureau, ajouta Castle. Pumpkin' et moi alors préparer le dîner finit Castle en embrassant sa fiancée. Et dans un murmure ajouta, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle d'accord, n'hésite pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer… enfin du moins je l'espère finit Kate dans un murmure que seule elle pensait avoir entendu.

-Kate…

-Promis Rick… Allez buddy, tu vas avec papa et ta grande sœur préparer le repas pour toute la famille dit elle en l'embrassant. Je reviens très vite annonça Kate au reste de la famille qui les regardais d'un air soucieux s'avancer dans le bureau avec Mérédith.

-Ecoutez, je sais qu'on n'est pas parti du bon pied toutes les deux commença Mérédith. Le faite est que vous voir interagir avec Alexis me rends jalouse.

-Pardon ? demanda alors Kate d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui, je suis jalouse de vous. Vous avez tout se que vous avez toujours désiré. Chaton, enfin je veux dire Rick, vous aime. Vous avez un magnifique fils ensemble. Il vous ressemble vous savez. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte continua elle après un court instant, j'ai eu peur. Peur de mal faire, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pleins de questions vous viennent à l'esprit. Pleins de questions où toutes les réponses vous sont inconnues.

-Vous croyez que tout a été facile pour moi dans ma vie. En une seule phrase, je vais vous résumer ma vie : je me suis construite toute seule et je me suis battu pour être se que je suis aujourd'hui, mais je me suis également autodétruite.

Mais tout n'a jamais était rose dans ma vie. A l'âge de 19 ans, ma mère s'est fait tué dans une allée alors que mon père et moi l'attendions au restaurant. Ne la voyant pas arrivé au bout de quelques temps, nous avons décidé de rentrer au domicile familiale.C'est à se moment là que nous avons vu un officier de police nous attendre devant la porte de la maison. Et à partir de se moment là, tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Mon père a sombré dans l'alcoolisme et j'ai construit un mur autour de mon cœur. Je ne laissé personne y entrer jusqu'à l'arrivé de Rick dans ma vie, pensa t'elle dans un instant nostalgique.

Avant je ne voyais que la vie qui m'entourait en gris, mais grâce à Rick, maintenant je la vois en couleur. Il a mit 4 ans à détruire se mur qui m'encerclait. Quatre années sans relâche, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer se qui s'est passé. Vous savez pourquoi je ne laissé personne entrer dans ma vie ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur de souffrir. Peur d'aimer quelqu'un à nouveau et que la vie me l'enlève encore une fois. J'avais peur que si je m'ouvrais aux autres, ils allaient me laisser tomber.

Alors, oui ma vie a était semée d'embûche mais grâce à votre fille et grâce à Rick je vis de nouveau. Alors, oui vous pouvez être jalouse de moi, oui vous pouvez m'envier, mais entre vous et moi je pense que vous avez une vie plutôt facile comparé à moi. Alexis vous aime en dépit de se qu'elle peut dire, vous êtes sa mère, elle est votre sang, votre chair, votre descendance, personne ne pourra vous enlever ça, fini Kate alors que dans son esprit des images de John et de sa défunte mère faisaient surface.

* * *

TBC ...

3,2,1, c'est parti! Tous à vos claviers.

Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter: AurelyseMorel

Merci et à la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. Et désolé pour le retard de 17 minutes mais bonne fête a toutes les maman de se site. Et bien sûr, bonne fête a toutes les maman du monde :)**

**Précédemment : Alexis vous aime en dépit de se qu'elle peut dire, vous êtes sa mère, elle est votre sang, votre chair, votre descendance, personne ne pourra vous enlever ça fini Kate alors que dans son esprit des images de John et de sa défunte mère faisait surface.**

* * *

Pendant se temps dans la cuisine :

-Papa, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. Personne n'a encore crié, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

-Sweetheart, on n'a pas encore entendu crier parce que si ça se trouve, ta mère à étrangler Kate, si sa se trouve elle l'a drogué et en train de la frapper…

-Papa, stop ! Tu as trop d'imagination. Premièrement, Mérédith n'a pas étranglé Kate, je te signale qu'elle est inspecteur de police et c'est se défendre. Deuxièmement, maman n'a rien bût que Mérédith lui ai donné. Ton imagination est vraiment trop fertile. Il faut que tu arrêtes mais garde la pour tes bouquins rigola t'elle.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, désolé répondit il d'un air tout de même soucieux. Alors, c'est sérieux cette histoire d'adoption ? Non pas que ça me dérange au contraire, mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite ? Enfin je veux dire, nous avions juste abordé le sujet il y a quelques mois de ça, et toute à l'heure, à Kate et moi tu nous annonce que tu es déjà allée voir le juge.

-Oui, c'est toujours d'actualité et ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec Mérédith.

* * *

Alors que Mérédith et Kate discutaient toujours dans le bureau et qu'Alexis et Rick discutaient de tout et de rien ensemble, un coup se fit entendre à la porte.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un Pumpkin' ?

-Non, personne. Et toi ? Répondit Alexis alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller répondre à la personne qui toquait à la porte.

-Mademoiselle Alexis Castle ? demanda la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

- Pardon, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Alexandre Gaisset. Je suis le juge associé à Monsieur Enderlin. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser suite à la requête que vous avez faites auprès de mon associé. Je peux ?

Mr Gaisset est un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans. Il était tout nouveau dans la profession mais n'avait pas de eût de problème pour trouver un nouveau travail car le juge Enderlin n'était autre que son grand père. Il portait un costume Gucci noir, avec une chemise bleu électrique et une cravate de la même couleur que le costume qui lui allait à merveille. Il avait des yeux bleu magnifiques à vous y perdre dedans.

Alors qu'Alexis restait stoïque par rapport à se que venait de dire Mr Gaisset, Rick prit les choses en main en s'avançant. Elle ne pensait pas que tout s'enchainerait si vite, et d'après se que lui avait dit le juge Enderlin le matin même, cela devait prendre quelques mois au plus. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle aurait pensé qu'en une seule journée, tout deviendrait vrai.

-Enchanté, je suis Richard Castle. Le père d'Alexis. Entré je vous en prie.

Alors que Rick fermait la porte derrière l'associé, il remarque le visage fermé de sa fille qui était devenue blanche à l'entente du statut de la personne qui venait de rentrer.

-Pumpkin', tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu es malade ?

-Papa, j'ai peur… dit Alexis les larmes presque aux yeux. J'ai peur que tout s'enchaine trop vite, et puis il y a en encore Mérédith avec Kate dans ton bureau. Et si ça se passe mal ? Et si Maman n'est pas d'accord ? Et si Kate ne veut pas ? Et si….

-Ma chérie, le coupa Rick. Une personne chère à Kate lui a dit un jour : « Mais crois moi sur parole, faire passer le travail avant les sentiments, c'est une erreur. Notre seul raison de vivre, c'est d'écouter notre cœur. La pire chose qu'il puisse nous arriver, c'est de nous retourner sur notre passé et nous dire… si seulement ! » Il ne faut pas que tu vives avec des questions pleins la tête mais avec les réponses à tes doutes. Ecoute ton cœur, il à toujours raison, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci papa.

-Always.

Always, se mot que partageait Kate et son père avait une signification particulière pour eux. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son père pour elle, c'était quelque chose de rare. Mais ça voulait dire tellement pour elle. Cela signifiait que son père serait toujours là pour elle malgré les différentes décisions qu'elle pourrait prendre dans le futur.

-En plus, il est mignon, non ? Rigola Rick à l'attention d'Alexis.

-Papa, rougit Alexis essayant de ne rien laisser percevoir.

* * *

-Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? propose Rick en parfait hôte.

-Je veux ben un café s'il vous plait.

* * *

Pendant se temps, dans le bureau :

-Ecoutait Mérédith, je ne vous connais pas plus que ça, mais tout se que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'aime votre fille comme si c'était la mienne. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne fais pas de distinction entre Alexis ou John. Ils sont ma famille, ils sont mon étoile quand je suis perdue. Je sais , ca peut paraitre bizarre à vos yeux, mais c'est lé vérité.

-Vous savez pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Rick et moi ? Outre le faite qu'il m'ait surprise au lit avec mon directeur de film ? Parce qu'on ne partageait rien, à part le sexe.

A cette réflexion, Kate grimaça.

-Avant que vous vos mettiez ensemble Rick et vous, continua t'elle, c'était ma brioche au beurre comme il m'appelait. Et oui, je le sais ça aussi, rigola t'elle. Nous avons eu de très bon moment, mais quand Alexis est née, j'avais des doutes. Je me préoccupais plus de ma carrière que de ma famille. Quand Alexis pleurait, Rick s'en occupait. Quand elle avait faim, Rick était encore là. Et quand Alexis avait grandi et que dès que je m'apprêtais à l'approcher, elle demandait son père. C'est à se moment là que je me suis aperçût que j'avais oublié ma famille. Je l'avais oublié car je la considérais comme acquise alors que non. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être une mauvaise mère, de la blesser. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée d'elle. Mais quand je vous vois avec Alexis, quand je vois comment vous la regarder… Vous la regarder comme si c'était la 7ème merveille du monde et vous avez raison. Elle est magnifique, et je sais qu'avec vous, rien ne pourra lui arriver car vous ferait tout se que vous pouvez pour la protéger et pour rien au monde je ne veux changer ça. Alors oui, ça me fait mal de le dire, ça me fait mal mais j'ai enfin compris qu'elle méritait une mère digne d'elle. Une mère comme vous…

A la fin de sa phrase, Mérédith pleurait. Elle pleurait non pas de tristesse, mais enfin de joie car elle savait maintenant que sa fille allait être entre de bonne main.

Une dizaine de minutes, les deux femmes sortirent du bureau et se raidirent instinctivement en voyant l'homme au costard.

-Bonjour Mesdames, commença t'il.

- Bonjour, répondirent-elles en parfait unisson. Que puis je faire pour vous, demanda alors Kate.

-Je suis le juge associé de Mr Enderlin. Je me présente, je suis le juge Mr Gaisset. Je suis en charge de votre dossier concernant l'adoption.

A l'entente de se dernier mots, toutes les femmes de la famille Castle ainsi que Mérédith se figèrent et se regardèrent de peur.

* * *

**Merci de continuer a lire cette fiction en espérant que sa vous plaise toujours. Laissez des reviews, c'est très plaisant. Merci et rendez vous au prochain chapitre :)**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter: AurelyseMorel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais je viens de commencer la saison d'été avec mon boulot ( dans les pompiers) et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je vous promet de me rattraper :) Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

**-Je suis le juge associé de Mr Enderlin. Je me présente, je suis le juge Mr Gaisset. Je suis en charge de votre dossier concernant l'adoption.**

**A l'entente de se dernier mots, tout les femmes de la famille Castle ainsi que Mérédith se figèrent et se regardèrent de peur. **

* * *

Quand vous pensez que tout va pour le mieux, il y a toujours quelque chose pour vous rappeler que votre vie se construit au jour le jour. Que malgré tout se que vous faites, il y aura toujours un événement qui risque de chambouler votre vie à jamais : une déclaration, un incident, un acte, et même un juge. Et en ce jour, c'était un juge qui risquait de chambouler la vie de la famille Castle, en bien… ou en mal.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Kate toujours surprise.

Alors que Mérédith regardait tout le monde avec des yeux de chiens battu suite à la conversation d'avec Kate dans le bureau de son ex mari, elle décida de les laisser en famille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant d'ouvrir cette dernière, se retourna et faisant face à Kate continua :

-Gardez foi en vous, vous le méritez plus que d'autre. Et merci de m'avoir écouté. Au revoir tout le monde.

Rick, qui n'avait entendu qu'un bout de la conversation entre son ex femme et sa futur femme, resta bouche-bée. En effet, jamais Rick ne se souvenait avoir entendu Mérédith s'excuser pour quoi que se soit. Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne sentit pas la présence de Kate derrière lui.

-CASTLE…

-Kate, crie pas bon sang, sursauta il.

-Mais ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Hum,…, oui ça va. J'ai juste un peu peur, continua-t-il tout en regardant Kate dans les yeux alors que la peur se lisait sur son visage. Viens allons rejoindre notre fille et notre invité, finit il en prenant la main de sa chère et tendre tout en se dirigeant dans le salon où le juge et sa fille discutaient, assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Mr Castle, Mme Castle, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions suite à la demande de votre fille Mr.

-Nous ne sommes pas marié, dit Kate d'un ton top rapide aux yeux de Rick. Du moins pas encore, continua Kate en regardant son One and Done dans les yeux.

-Ah, pardon alors. Voila, comme vous avez dût le comprendre, je viens au sujet de la demande d'adoption qui a était faite par Melle Alexis Castle et où Melle Castle souhaiterait être adopté par vous Mme…

-Beckett, répondit Kate. Oui c'est exact, continua elle alors qu'elle regardait le visage d'Alexis irradiait de bonheur et les yeux pétillant.

-Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ? Et vous Mme Beckett, depuis connaissez vous Alexis ?

-Quatre ans répondirent à l'unisson Kate et Rick tout en souriant. Et pour ma part, continua Kate, cela fait également quatre ans que je connais Alexis. Mais, s'il vous plait Mr Gaisset, appelé moi Kate. C'est ma mère qu'on appelait Mme Beckett finit elle en rigolant.

-Melle Castle, enfin Alexis je veux dire, continua Alexandre Gaisset tout en rougissant, pourquoi avoir fait cette demande. Vous avez déjà une mère si je ne me trompe pas, non ?

-Vous savez qui est ma mère ? C'est la femme qui discutait avec Kate quand vous êtes arrivé. Croyait vous qu'elle a agit comme tel durant ces années ? Non. Sinon je n'aurais pas fait cette demande.

-Bon commençons les questions continua Mr Gaisset pris de court par la réponse de la jeune femme. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que Mme Beckett ici présente devienne votre mère ?

-Kate à été plus une mère pour moi ces dernières années alors que ma mère que vous avez croisez brièvement ne prends pas la peine de rester avec moi.

-Quelle est votre métier Mme Beckett ?

-Je suis lieutenant à la police. Je traque les criminels. Pourquoi ?

-Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dans votre travail ? Posa t-il sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la précédente.

Et voila comment en une seule phrase, tout les doutes et toutes les craintes réapparurent. Elle qui, depuis le début, avait peur que ses enfants vivent la même expérience qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de sa mère. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, peur que ses enfants revivent la douleur et la peine qu'elle avait ressenti lors du décès de sa maman. Mais elle savait également que, si un jour par malheur, quelque chose devait lui arriver, ses amis et sa famille viendraient en aide à Castle. Lui, ne sombrerait pas dans l'alcool comme son père l'avait fait dans le passé.

Sa plus grande crainte venait d'être dite à haute voix par un « inconnu ». Mais, gardant son came, Kate reprit :

-Effectivement, mon métier peut être dangereux, mais je fais attention. Vous savez, tout métier est dangereux. Un maçon peut tomber d'un toit, un pompier peut mourir au feu, un barman peut mourir lors d'une bagarre dans son bar, un banquier lors d'un vol… mais est-ce là la raison pour refuser de construire une famille avec l'homme qu'on aime ? Je ne pense pas. Alors oui, je peux mourir d'une balle en pleine poitrine…

A l'entente de ses mots, la main de Rick se contracta sur celle de Kate à lui en faire blanchir les phalanges. Car oui dans le passé, ce genre de situation était déjà arrivé. Oui dans le passé, il avait faillit prendre la femme qu'il aime. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, il voulait l'aimer comme si c'était leur dernier jour, il voulait lui faire l'amour comme si c'était leur dernier instant ensemble, il voulait la chérir, lui prouver que seule elle compter, qu'elle était unique, qu'elle était tout simplement elle. Mais plus le temps passé, et plus ces craintes perduraient.

-…Mais, continua Kate en voyant le trouble dans les yeux de son homme, je ne veux plus vire dans le « si », dans les « peut-être ». J'ai une famille qui m'aime, des ami(e)s que je considère comme mes frères et sœurs et je sais que si un jour il devait m'arriver malheur, ils seraient ensemble pour se soutenir… always finit elle tout en regardant à la suite son futur mari et Alexis.

Alexis, quant à elle, n'avait jamais imaginé perdre Kate. Elle savait que cela devait arriver un jour, mais à l'instant présent, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans son frère, son père et sa mère, Kate. Car oui, même si un papier officiel ne reconnaissait pas Kate comme étant sa mère, pour elle, elle la considérait déjà comme tel.

- Que pensez-vous apporter à Alexis dans sa vie de tous les jours qu'elle n'a déjà pas? Continua Alexandre.

-Se que je pense lui apporter ? S'étonna Kate. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que se genre de question pouvait être posé lors d'une adoption. Après quelques instant et après mûrement réfléchis, elle continua tout en maintenant le regard d'avec l'adolescente : la stabilité avec deux parents qui s'aiment, l'amour d'une mère qui ne voit que l'intérêt de sa fille avant le sien, une figure maternelle, une personne sur qui compter lors des petits tracas du quotidien comme les garçons…

Mais avant que Kate ne pût finir, Castle chantait à l'entente de la dernière partie de la phrase.

-Lalala lalala lalala … Je ne veux rien entendre continua Castle alors qu'il venait de se bouger les oreilles comme le ferait un enfant de 5 ans prit sur le faite d'avoir entendu quelques choses qu'il n'aurait pas dût.

-Chéri, rougit Kate, sache que ta fille est assez mature et je te signale quand même qu'elle à déjà 19 ans, qu'elle est a la Fac. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain ? Souviens-toi d'Ashley ? Finit-elle en rigolant alors que toute la famille Castle devenait rouge comme des pivoines.

-Justement, je ne veux rien savoir à se sujet. Gardez vos secrets… secrets.

Après se petit échange familiale, elle reprit :

-Avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposait lors de ses chagrins, discuter avec elle de ses plus grandes peurs… Je pourrais vous en citer des tas, mais vous savez je ne suis qu'une jeune mère après tout avec John, notre fils, se pencha t'elle vers Rick et ton frère, continua elle en levant les yeux vers Alexis. Mais je peux t'assurer un truc, continua t'elle tout en fixant Alexis, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit mes erreurs, je les apprendrais et les étudierais pour ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes, dans n'importe quels domaines. Je serai une mère qui apprendra grâce à l'amour que peux lui porter son futur mari, grâce à l'amitié que peuvent m'apporter mes ami(e)s, et grâce à la maturité dont tu fais part ma chérie, finit elle alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Ému par cet échange, le juge ne sût quoi ajouter. Il regardait de loin cette famille, et se disait que rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer. Il voyait une famille unie, une famille soudé mais le plus important : une FAMILLE.

Depuis le début de sa jeune carrière, il avait vu défilé des personnes devant lui avec tout sorte de raison pour adopter : pour l'un c'était une question d'argent, pour l'autre, c'était une question de fierté. Vous vous demandez pourquoi une question de fierté ? Tout simplement, parce que pour diverses raisons médicales un couple ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, et que lorsqu'il rencontre des amis ils leur disent : je vous présente mon fils ou ma fille, voici mon enfant.

Il n'y a aucune différence de couleur, de race, d'origine, seulement l'amour inconditionnel des parents pour leur enfant.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. Ne vous gênez pas :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les gens, comment ça va ?**

** Voici le nouveau chapitre comme prévu. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait autant. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Vos remarques, quelles soit positives ou négatives ne pourront être que bénéfique pour moi pour améliorer mon écriture. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne lecture...**

* * *

** Précédemment :**

**Depuis le début de sa jeune carrière, il avait vu défilé des personnes devant lui avec tout sorte de raison pour adopter : pour l'un c'était une question d'argent, pour l'autre, c'était une question de fierté. Vous vous demandez pourquoi une question de fierté ? Tout simplement, parce que pour diverses raisons médicales un couple ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, et que lorsqu'il rencontre des amis ils leur disent : je vous présente mon fils ou ma fille, voici mon enfant. **

**Il n'y a aucune différence de couleur, de race, d'origine, seulement l'amour inconditionnel des parents pour leur enfant.**

* * *

Deux mois c'était écoulés depuis la visite du juge, tout se passait à merveille dans la famille Castle-Beckett, très prochainement Castle tout court. Et oui, car la préparation du mariage se préparait à vitesse grande V. Le choix de la robe, le lieu, les cartons d'invitation, les demoiselles d'honneur, tout était en cours de préparation.

John avait également grandi, et l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents et de sa grande sœur ne cessait d'augmenter. Le retour de Kate au commissariat était prévu pour la fin de semaine et elle appréhendait le retour au travail. Car depuis la naissance de John, jamais Kate n'avait été séparé de son fils plus de 4 heures et cela pour de nombreuses raisons : la première était bien évidement l'amour d'une jeune mère qui vois en son fils une lueur d'espoir pour le futur, une famille qu'elle à enfin réussir à construire malgré toutes ses peurs, ses doutes, ses angoisses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kate qui regardait amoureusement son fils qui dormait encore dans le lit, ne sentit pas la présence son fiancé derrière elle et sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras puissant l'étreindre.

-Kate, ça va ? demanda Rick.

-J'ai pas envie de quitter Buddy.

-Je sais Kate mais nous en avions déjà discuté et c'est ce qui était décidé. Tu retournais au travail, le soir tu rentrais tôt pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec notre fils. Moi pendant se temps, continua t'il en prenant son fils dans ses bras, je prends soin de lui, je l'amène au parc, je lui raconte des histoires, on joue au Laser Game…

-Rick ! … se retourna Kate tout en le regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur se pensées.

-Ok ! Capitula t'il, oublie le Laser Game, mais je t'assure que quand il sera plus grand c'est le premier jeu auquel il va jouer. Ensuite, comme nous l'avions conclu, quand il aura environ 1 an, je reviendrai au poste avec toi, pour te suivre, t'énerver encore et encore comme au premier jour finit il dans un sourire qui montrait ses dents blanches.

Alors que Kate regardait sa famille réunis, une larme s'échappa et vint se perdre au coin de sa bouche. Depuis la naissance de leur fils, Kate avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Castle. Avant il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais maintenant, c'était comme si leur esprit ne faisait qu'un, ce qui était encore plus troublant pour les gens qui les entouraient.

-Kate, dis moi ce qui ne pas. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je viendrais te voir au commissariat tout les midis avec Buddy, nous irons manger ensemble, aller au parc entre midi et deux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et si je ne rentre pas ? Et si je suis dans le coma à cause de mon travail ? Et si John venait à ne me reconnaitre pas un jour lorsque je rentrerai à la maison car j'aurais passé trop de temps au travail à cause d'une enquête ? Et si…

-Kate, respire, ok ? Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde. C'est vrai que ton travail est dangereux, c'est vrai qu'à tout moment tu risques ta vie pour mettre des criminels en prison. Et pourtant tu continues encore et encore, parce que c'est ce qui te définit Kate. C'est se que tu es et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu n'abandonne jamais. Et si par malheur, un jour il devait t'arriver quelques choses ce que je n'espère pas, je répéterai à notre fils à quel point tu es une femme merveilleuse, une femme magnifique, une superbe maman. Pour lui, tu seras un super héro.

-J'ai peur Rick, dit elle alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Qu'un jour je quitte la maison et que le soir quand tu ouvres la porte, tu tombes nez à nez avec Ryan et Esposito qui te disent que plus jamais je ne reviendrai. J'ai peur de vous laisser tomber…

- Kate, regarde-moi s'il te plait lui demanda t'il alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains puissantes. Tout va bien se passer, je te l'assure. Ryan et Esposito sont là pour te protéger, Gates est également là. Tu ne seras jamais toute seule dans de difficiles moments.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda Kate tout en regardant son homme droit dans les yeux.

-Always finit il tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Rick ne pensait pas que Kate pouvait changer. Au fil des années passait à la suivre, il avait vu du changement. Mais lorsqu'on compare à maintenant, c'était le jour et la nuit.

Dès le tout premier jour, il avait sût percer sa carapace. Au fil des jours qui passaient, il avait apprit à la connaitre, à l'apprécier, jusqu'à en tomber fou amoureux. Et maintenant, près de quatre ans après, ils allaient se marier et avaient un magnifique enfant ensemble. Pour rien au monde, Richard Castle, le célèbre écrivain ne voudrait changer sa vie.

Après que Kate ai pris une douche pour se rafraîchir et surtout se changer les idées, ils allèrent s'installèrent dans le canapé et ensemble regardèrent un film.

Quelques heures après, tout deux 'endormirent confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dans la nuit, Kate se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente des pleurs de son fils. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea dans la chambre d'où provenait les pleurs. Encore dans les rêves, Kate prit John dans ses bras tout en le balançant de droite à gauche pour le calmer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Buddy ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Fais comprendre à maman.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la « non coopération » de son fils.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père, dit elle dans une grand sourire. Tu es exactement comme lui, une fois qu'on l'a aperçût et qu'il est rentré dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Et c'est exactement se qui se passe avec toi fiston. Tu es mon ange à moi, tu es mon étoile, tu es mon « one and done » tout comme ton père. Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas être séparé de vous, c'est impensable. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais mon ange.

Kate s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit, le garda dans ses bras et lui parla jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme. Une fois que Buddy ai rejoint les bras de Morphée, Kate le replaça dans le lit et sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Castle toujours endormis dans le canapé. A son retour, elle réveilla tout doucement son amant qui ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil. Alors qu'elle approchait de pls en plus du canapé, elle attendit Castle parlait dans son sommeil :

-Non, Kate, s'il te plaît. Ne meurs pas, reste avec moi d'accord. Et plus Castle parlait de se qu'il vivait dans son cauchemar et plus les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Kate, Kate, reste avec moi, pense à notre fils, pense à tout se que nous devons vivre encore ensemble. Pense à Alexis et ton père…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Kate le réveilla et il sursauta dès qu'il sentit les mains de sa douce sur son visage.

-Rick, mon amour, réveille toi. Rick…

-Kate ? Mon Dieu Kate, je croyais t'avoir perdu !

-Non jamais mon amour, je te le promets. Viens on va se coucher finit elle en lui teandant la main.

Assis dans leur lit conjugal et dans les bras l(un de l'autre, Kate demanda après plusieurs hésitation :

-Tu veux en parler ? De ton cauchemar ?

-…

-Rick, depuis le début tu écoutes mes peurs, mes angoisses, tu m'aides dans les moments les plus difficiles. Laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plait.

Se repositionnant dans les bras de son fiancé, Kate dût attendre quelques minutes avant que Rick ne daigne commencer à parler.

-J'ai peur Kate. Toute à l'heure, tu as dis que tu avais peur de ne jamais rentrer à la maison, de ne jamais vous revoir. Mais ne pas être avec toi au commissariat me fais vraiment peur. Ne pas savoir se que tu fais, ne pas savoir où tu es, si tu es en sécurité ou pas m'effraie. Quand je suis avec toi, je te ouvre, je te suis partout, je t'embête….

-Ça, c'est peut de le dire la coupa Kate en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

Après quelques minutes de silences, il continua :

-Ne pas t'avoir avec moi me fais peur car j'appréhende que tu disparaisses. Que tu nous quittes John, Alexis et moi. Que tu trouves quelqu'un de plus extraordinaire que moi, des plus charmants, ca il ne faut pas se le cacher, je n'ai pas un corps de rêve répondit il tout en grimassant.

Tout les jours que Dieu fait, je le remercie de m'avoir mis sur ton chemin, et je le remercie que tu sois à mes cotés et que tu m'aimes. Si mes précédents mariages n'ont pas fonctionné, c'est de ma faute, je ne m'investissais pas assez. Mérédith m'a trompé parce que je ne lui accordais pas assez d'attention. Et à cause de mes conneries, s'emporta t'il, ma fille à dût grandir sans sa mère à ses cotés. Et c'est de ma faute Kate. Avec Gina, je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre dans la vie de ma fille, je ne voulais pas qu'Alexis s'attache à elle et qu'elle souffre si Gina et moi devions rompre finit il dans un simple murmure à peine audible.

-Rick, finit par dire Kate émue par les paroles de son homme. Tu n'y es pour rien si tes relations dans le passé non pas fonctionnées. C'est que les femmes qui ont partagées ta vie n'étaient pas les bonnes. Si Mérédith t'as trompé, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est parce que Mérédith ne te méritait pas. Gina, et bien, sans te mentir je ne l'ai jamais aimé depuis le jour où tu es parti avec elle dans les Hamptons. Mais sache une chose mon amour, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne te quitterai, je ne te tromperai. Tu es tout se que je cherchai depuis le début. Tu es mon prince charmant qui me délivre du méchant dragon, tu es mon prince et moi je suis ta belle au bois dormant. Tu es celui qui m'a fais revivre, celui qui m'as fais voir la vie en couleur alors que je ne la voyais qu'en noir et blanc. Tu es celui qui m'a donné une famille alors que j'ai perdu ma mère et que je ne crois plus à ça. Et pour ça, Rick, oui pour tout ça et pour pleins de choses, je te remercierai jamais assez et ça, For Always…

* * *

**3,2,1 Go. C'est parti tous à vos claviers :)**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter: AurelyseMorel Follow me :) (devant AurelyseMorel y'a une arobase :) ) **

**Merci et à bientôt pour la suite. **

**Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout d'abord, je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolé pour l'attente. Le boulot, puis après pas de connexion internet .. enfin tout ça m'a empêcher d'écrire mais je vais me rattraper. **

**Ensuite, j'aurais une requête à vous demander: voilà, j'ai pleins d'idées pour mon histoire, mais à certains moments je ne sais pas comment les formuler par écrit, je fais quelques fautes d'orthographes, le sens de mes phrases sont quelques fois bizarre .. enfin tout ça fait que j'aurais besoin d'une Béta. Alors si quelqu'un est volontaire, vous pouvez me le dire par message privé et nous mettrons tout ça en place. merci d'avance.**

**Désolé pour les fautes (si il y en a) et bonne lecture :) **

**PS: Bonne fête à tout les papas.**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

**-Rick, finit par dire Kate émue par les paroles de son homme mais également par le faite qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Tu n'y es pour rien si tes relations dans le passé n'ont pas fonctionnées. C'est que les femmes qui ont partagées ta vie n'étaient pas les bonnes. Si Mérédith t'as trompé, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est parce que Mérédith ne te méritait pas. Gina, et bien, sans te mentir je ne l'ai jamais aimé depuis le jour où tu es parti avec elle dans les Hamptons. Mais sache une chose mon amour, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne te quitterai, je ne te tromperai. Tu es tout se que je cherchai depuis le début. Tu es mon prince charmant qui me délivre du méchant dragon, tu es mon prince et moi je suis ta belle au bois dormant. Tu es celui qui m'a fais revivre, celui qui m'as fais voir la vie en couleur alors que je ne la voyais qu'en noir et blanc. Tu es celui qui m'a donné une famille alors que j'ai perdu ma mère et que je ne crois plus en ça. Et pour ça, Rick, oui pour tout ça et pour pleins de choses, je te remercierai jamais assez et ça, **

**For Always…**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fût le buzzer du réveil qui les réveilla alors que tout les deux étaient encore bien plongés dans les bras de Morphée. En effet, après leur discussion de la veille, le couple resta longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se prouver à eux même que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Le réveil sonnait depuis plusieurs secondes lorsqu'un bras sortit de nul part vint l'éteindre. Une voix encore enroué du réveil commença à parler alors que le couple avait encore les yeux clos.

-Kate, reste au lit s'il te plait, se plaignit Castle.

-Je ne peux pas, je recommence le travail aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, répondit Castle alors que la conversation de la veille lui revient en mémoire.

- Rick, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Jamais je ne vous quitterai, d'accord. Je rentrerai tout les soirs à la maison, et tout les soirs je continuerai à t'embêter rigola t'elle.

-Ah ça, j'y compte bien. Et tout en disant ça, il se retourna dans le lit et vint se mettre au dessus de Kate alors que sa partie intime se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à se que leur souffle dans les poumons se fasse rare. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Kate.

-Alors prouve le moi…

Mais avant que Kate en puisse finir sa phrase, il s'était déjà replongé sur son corps où il embrassa chaque partie qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Chaque partie qui lui faisait avoir des papillons dans le ventre, chaque partie qui la faisait gémir alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Alors que la tension sexuelle se faisait de plus en plus sentir, un bruit strident se fit entendre dans l'appartement, et plus précisément dans la chambre d'à coté.

-Rah, John, gémit Castle alors qu'il s'allongeait de tout son corps sur sa fiancée.

-Désolé mon amour, mais ton fils à faim je crois gémit également Kate.

-Hey ! Se vexa Rick, c'est NOTRE fils je te rappelle. Il est une partie de moi, comme le charme, la beauté, la gentillesse…

-Et il est aussi embêtant que toi la coupa Kate tout en souriant et se mordant la lèvre.

-Chérie arrête de faire ça s'il te plait.

Mais alors que Castle finissait sa phrase, Kate recommença et il se jetta sur les lèvres de sa « presque » femme.

-Allez Writer man, va prendre une douche froide, ça va te faire du bien continua Kate tout en se levant et en regardant une partie du corps de l'écrivain qui le faisait gémir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre lorsqu'elle fit demi tour et vint se perdre dans les yeux bleu azur de son homme. Elle continua à s'approcher d'un pas lent et sensuel, s'assit sur les genoux de son amour.

-Je t'aime Richard Alexandre Rodgers. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Et à la fin de sa phrase elle l'embrassa sensuellement jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de leur fils se fassent entendre à nouveau.

-Va te doucher pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner et que je m'occupe de Buddy. Ne t'inquiète pas Alexis va m'aider, le coupa t'elle alors que la bouche de Castle s'ouvrit.

-Tu arrives toujours à deviner mes pensées, c'est relativement frustrant, nota t'il d'un air mesquin.

Alors que sa partenaire, son amour, sa vie, sortait de la chambre, il resta quelques instant songeur assis sur le lit. En effet, les paroles de Kate trottaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Jamais quelqu'un, même Mérédith ou Gina ne l'avaient appelé par son véritable nom. Chaque femme avec qui il était sortit restaient avec lui car il s'appelait Richard Castle. Mais Kate n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Elle l'aimait pour se qu'il était derrière cette facette d'auteur à succès. Elle l'aimait pour le père aimant qu'il était, pour la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. La personne qui détenait son cœur, qu'il soit célèbre ou pas lui importait peu. La différence entre Kate et les autres femmes était qu'elle ne profitait pas de son argent. Lorsque quelques années auparavant il avait voulu payer une importante somme d'argent pour découvrir le meurtrier de sa mère, au premier abord, elle avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour son argent, mais pour la personne qui se cacher derrière tout ça : derrière les interviews, les photographes, les promotions de ses livres. Elle l'aimait Richard Rodgers la personne et non Richard Castle l'auteur. Et pour ces raisons, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux d'être tombé amoureux d'une femme comme elle.

-Cette femme aura ma mort un jour où l'autre, songea t'il alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Après avoir prit une douche froide pendant plus d'une demi heure, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine. En descendant les escaliers, il vit Alexis donner à manger à son frère et Kate, elle, dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la tribu.

-Bonjour papa, bien dormi ? demnda une Alexis toute heureuse de donner à manger à son frère.

-Très bien et toi Pumpkin' ?

-Très bien aussi. Tu te souviens de mon ami Paige, elle vient me chercher pour aller à la FAC. Comme ça pas besoin de m'emmener, vous serez tranquille tout les trois.

Alors que Richard allait répondre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Alexis le coupa avant que sa bouche n'ai put sortir le moindre son.

-J'y vais. Bonne journée Buddy. Elle embrassa son frère sur le front, fit le tour de la cuisine et prit dans ses bras Kate. Bonn journée Maman. Je t'aime.

Kate, sous le choc des paroles de la jeune fille, mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi ma chérie. Et je t'aime également finit elle tout en regardant son amants alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Avant de rejoindre son amie, Alexis finit par son père et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Prends soin de mon petit frère et aussi de maman. Elle le mérite maman, surtout aujourd'hui parce qu'en plus elle reprend le travail, ok ?

-Tu es une fille vraiment intelligente tu sais Pumpkin' ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de la famille. Je prends toujours soin des gens que j'aime finit il alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa dulcinée. Bonne journée Alexis. Et fais bien attention à toi.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kate étant douchée et préparée, s'avança vers sa famille, prit son fils dans ses bras et parla :

-Il faut que j'aille travailler mon bébé. Je reviens très vite se soir, je te le promets. Pendant ce temps, toi tu restes avec papa toute la journée, tu es sage et tu l'écoute d'accord. A ce soir Buddy.

Elle repose son fils sur la chaise haute et se dirigea vers son homme.

-A ce soir mon amour, commença Kate. Mais avant qu'elle puisse continue, une boule se format dans son estomac et elle ne voulait plus partir.

-Kate, regarde moi s'il te plait, continua alors Rick. Promet moi de faire attention à toi, de ne pas te mettre en danger, et surtout de revenir ce soir. Je t'envoie des nouvelles toutes les heures si tu veux, continua t'il alors qu'il voyait sa dulcinée regarder Buddy avec insistance.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Kate partie en direction du commissariat alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

* * *

-Bien le bonjour, boss s'étonna Esposito de voir sa « patronne » arrivait de si tôt.

-Bonjour les gars, vous allez bien ?

-Nous ça va, répondit Ryan, mais toi ? Ca fait quoi de laisser son fils ?

-C'est horrible… Ce matin, je ne voulais plus le quitter. J'avais une boula à l'estomac.

-Ah la douce joie d'être parents répondit Ryan dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le matin se passa sans encombre bien que le temps passait très lentement pour la détective. Sur les coups de 10 heures, alors qu'elle soufflait pour la énième fois, elle décida de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de repose se faire un café. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sonner son téléphone. Alors que le correspond allait raccrocher, au dernier moment, elle répondit :

-Salut mon amour,...

-Rick, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelques choses ? Buddy s'est fait mal ?

-Kate, respire, tu veux bien. Il ne s'est rien passé, Buddy va très bien. Il voulait juste faire un petit coucou à sa maman qui lui manque très fort. Alors que la voix au téléphone s'éloignée, elle vit apparaitre sur l'écran de son Iphone, deux visages très familiers.

-Bonjour mes amours. Bonjour Buddy, comment ça va ? Tu passes une bonne journée avec Papa ?

Puis dans un soupir continua : Vous me manquez tout les deux. J'aimerai pouvoir être à la maison avec vous, vous serez dans mes bras.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors Kate. Rentre vite à la maison ce soir, d'accord. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. A ce soir mon amour.

Et sur ce, la conversation prit fin. Un nouveau sourire illumina alors son visage. Le faite de vois son fils et son homme en facetime lui avait rendu le sourire et c'est dans cet état d'esprit là qu'elle partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

* * *

**3,2,1 et Go. tous à vous claviers :)**

**A bientôt. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, cela fait plaisir. Je vous remercie et bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Kate, qui d'habitude était du genre arriver tôt au commissariat et repartir tard, ne se fit pas prier lorsque l'horloge de son ordinateur annonça 17h. Elle rangea ses affaires, éteignit son ordinateur, prit sa veste et se dirigea toute joyeuse vers l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton de ce dernier, les portes s'ouvrirent pour y laisser place à Rick et Buddy. Kate, surprise pour la venue des deux hommes de sa vie, ne dit rien et resta planté là à les regarder.

-Hey Buddy, dis bonjour à maman. Je crois qu'elle en a besoin.

-Mama, répondit il.

À l'entente de ce son, les deux parents se fixèrent, la bouche entrouverte comme si leurs mâchoires allaient tomber. Et là, une lueur, une flamme fit apparition dans les yeux des deux amoureux :

- Tu parles Buddy ?!

-Rick, tu as entendu, il parle s'exclama Kate. Mais en disant cela, elle avait tellement parlé fort que tout le commissariat avait cessé toutes activités et tout le monde les regardaient comme si ils étaient devenu la nouvelle attraction du poste.

-Oui, c'est fabuleux ma chérie. Mais ça te dit de fêter ça où il n'y a pas trop de monde. Genre a la maison, qu'en dis tu ?! Continua t'il dans un murmure pour éviter de s'afficher en public, et surtout au commissariat qui plus est.

Malgré le faîte que tout leurs collègues et amis étaient au courant, ils voulaient garder leur vie privée privé comme ce dernier mot pouvait l'indiquer. En effet, même si les journaux, les journalistes avaient parlé de la naissance de leur fils un peu de partout : sur le New York Times, Daily News, New York posts ainsi que sur les chaînes télévisées tels que BBC America, CNBC, ou même encore sur ABC stipulant que le célèbre Richard Castle avait construit une famille avec sa muse de plus de 4 ans, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett de la police de New York et qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier. Mais comme tout parents qui se respecte, c'est dernier ne voulait pas trop s'afficher en public de peur que les journalistes ou même les paparazzis se ruent sur eux et prennent des photos de leur famille. Ils voulait les protéger de tout ces vautours qui traînaient un peu de partout.

La jeune femme qui regardait toujours son fils avec ses yeux émerveillés comme si c'était la 7 eme merveille du monde, laissa échapper une larme. Ce n'était pas une l'arme de malheur ou de tristesse mais bien une larme de bonheur. Une larme qui reflétait si bien son présent mais aussi son avenir avec la famille qu'elle avait réussi à construire malgré toutes les embûches de sa vie.

-Tu as raison mon amour, continua t'elle tout en reprenant ses esprits. Rentrons à la maison.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les Castle rentraient dans la maison familiale.

Pendant que Castle préparait le repas pour toute la famille, Kate, elle, pendant ce temps, alla donner le bain à son fils. Elle vérifia la bonne température de l'eau avant de le plonger dans la baignoire. Elle le savonna, lui raconta une histoire, joua avec ses jouets pour la baignoire. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils sortirent tout propre de la salle de bain et rejoignirent Rick qui préparait des pâtes à la carbonara façon Castle. Castle regardait fièrement sa famille presque au complet. Au moment où cette pensée lui tracas l'esprit, sa fille L'existence apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Alors cette première journée maman, ça c'est bien passé ?

-Un peu longue mais il me tardait qu'une seule chose c'était de rentrer à la maison pour tous vous retrouver. Vous me manquiez.

-Hey, s'offusqua Castle. Nous sommes quand même venus te chercher Buddy et moi. Et d'ailleurs Alexis, tu sais se qu'a fait Buddy aujourd'hui ? S'empressa de demander Castle fière de lui.

-Heu... Non mais tu vas me le dire papa, j'me trompe ?! Demanda la jeune fille incrédule.

-IL A DIT SON PREMIER MOT ! Cria-t-il comme si il voulait que tout l'immeuble ou même toute la ville de New York soit au courant.

-C'est vrai ça ?! Demanda t'elle a son frère qu'elle prit dans le bras en même temps pour le féliciter. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ne dire un mot, John lui donna la preuve.

-Mama ...

-Ouai bein je crois que mon fils ne m'aime pas dit Castle en croisant ses bras faisant faisant mine d'être vexé. Deux mots, deux fois "Mama", c'est définitif. Mon fils n'est pas intelligent !

-Ah bon ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça Rick?

-Parce que, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible comme cela coulait de source, le premier mot qu'à dit Alexis était "dénouement". Et lui, pointa du doigt Castle, ne sait dire que Mama. C'est pas marrant finit il par faire sa moue comme un enfant de 6 ans n'ayant pas eu ses bonbons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Kate tout en cachant son sourire qui commençait a naître sur son visage. Bientôt, il aura 18 ans et tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de dire "ouf".

Le lendemain matin, un coup de fil pas comme les autres sortit le futur marié des bras de Morphée.

-Castle, dit une voix grave s'en aucun dure encore rouillée par la nuit. Que puis je pour vous.

-Monsieur Castle, c'est le juge Enderlin. J'aimerai vous rencontrer à la première ce matin concernant le dossier d'adoption de votre fille. Pouvez vous venir à mon bureau pour 8 heures s'il vous plaît.

Rick, encore dans le collimateur de Morphée, les yeux à peine ouvert se releva brusquement et se raclât la gorge.

-Heu, oui bien sur. Mais pourquoi ?! S'étonnant t'il. Quelque chose ne va pas dans le dossier ?

-Juste ... monsieur Castle venait me voir ce matin le plus rapidement possible. Merci.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, le correspondant avait déjà raccroché.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kate réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Rick, continua t'elle le voyant blanchir à vue d'œil, tout va bien?!

-Le juge Enderlin veut me voir ce matin à la première heure. Apparemment, il y aurait un problème concernant la demande d'adoption d'Alexis. Il fait. Que je sois à 8 heures dans son bureau...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de le rassurer Kate. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas en t'en faire essaya t'elle de le convaincre mais également de se convaincre elle même.

A 7h30, Rick déjà préparé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure tellement que le stress était présent, embrassa sa famille et partit en direction du cabinet du juge. Kate finit sa tasse de café et décida de prendre son fils avec elle et de le laisser à la creche se trouvant dans le commissariat même, mise à disposition des agents du 12th precinct.

7h45, malgré toute la circulation du centre ville, arriva à bon port et surtout à l'heure à son rendez vous prit à la dernière minutes par le juge lui même. Alors que la circulation se faisait dense, Rick promit d'allonger sa course de 100 dollars si il arrivait le plus rapidement possible. "Plus vite je serai arrivé, plus vite je saurais pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir, et moins je stresserai" s'était il dit. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au chauffeur de taxi, qui prit dans un élément de folie, arriva à bon port en moins de 15 minutes. Et comme promis, Rick lui donna 100 dollars supplémentaire pour la rapidité de la course.

Arrivé au 1er étage du cabinet "Juge Enderlin & Gaïsset associé", il prit une grande respiration et poussa la porte pour enfin arriver à l'endroit qu'il le faisait craindre la suite des événements.

-Monsieur Castle, se présenta t'il à la secrétaire. J'ai rendez vous avec le juge Enderlin à 8 heures.  
-Effectivement, confirma la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de vérifier son agenda de rendez vous. Le juge vous attend déjà dans son bureau. Première porte à droite au fond du couloir.

Il suivit les instructions que venait de lui énoncer la jeune femme et se trouva devant la porte de celui qui tenait son avenir entre les mains.

* * *

**3,2,1 Go tous a vos claviers. Enjoy :) **

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter: AurelyseMorel . **


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. En faite être en congé pendant quelques jours ça a du bien, ça me permet d'écrire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait autant. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Précédement : **

-Monsieur Castle, se présenta t'il à la secrétaire. J'ai rendez vous avec le juge Enderlin à 8 heures.

-Effectivement, confirma la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de vérifier son agenda de rendez vous. Le juge vous attend déjà dans son bureau. Première porte à droite au fond du couloir.

Il suivit les instructions que venait de lui énoncer la jeune femme et se trouva devant la porte de celui qui tenait son avenir entre les mains.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Comment expliquer ce sentiment que vous ressentez lorsqu'une personne a votre avenir entre ses mains. Si vous dites quelques choses de mauvais votre avenir peut partir en fumée. Cela fait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Monsieur Castle, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Voila, si je vous ai fait venir se matin c'est parce que j'ai reçu un appelle de votre ex femme stipulant et je cite : « cette femme que chaton s'apprête à épouser n'aura aucun droit sur ma fille tant que je serai en vie. » Je crois qu'on a un problème, non ? demanda le juge.

-Écouté Monsieur le juge. Rick prit une profonde inspiration puis continua. Mon ex femme m'a trompé avec son directeur de film alors qu'Alexis n'avait que quelques mois. Elle n'a jamais prit son rôle de mère au sérieux. Depuis que Kate est rentrée dans nos vies, tout à changer mais en bien, je vous l'assure. Avant même que nous formions un couple, je lui demandé conseils sur des problèmes de filles que seule elle pouvait comprendre.

-Vous m'avez déjà expliquer tout cela Monsieur…

-Appeler moi Richard.

-D'accord Richard. Comme je vous l'ai dit juste avant, je suis déjà au courant de tout ça, mais pensez vous que cela est une bonne raison de priver sa mère biologique de tout ses droits ?

-Vous savez ce que c'est de vire sans une mère ou un père a ses coté ? Moi oui, je n'ai jamais eu de père. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Vous savez ce que ça fait lorsque des enfants dans la cours de récréation vous traite de bâtard parce que votre mère ne sais pas qui est le père ? Que tout les enfants que vous voyez sont avec leur père au terrain de Baseball au terrain de foot, ou même jouer a la console ? Moi oui, j'ai connu tout ça je connais ce sentiment. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours voulu trouver une mère pour ma fille. Mais je m'y suis mal prit je ne vous le fait pas dire. C'est vrai j'ai fait des erreurs dans mon passé en épousant des femmes dont je n'étais pas amoureux avec le grand A. Mais la j'ai trouvé la perle rare, j'ai enfin trouvé une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis réellement. Le Richard Alexandre Rodgers et non le Richard Castle. J'ai enfin trouvé une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, et qui aime également ma fille. La femme que j'apprête a épouser m'a donné un fils, m'a fait revivre alors que je perdait pied. La femme que j'aime ne m'aime pas pour mon compte en banque. Alors oui, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée avec ma réputation que mon fait les journaux, mais même si Kate et moi devions nous séparait, je sais que ELLE, sera toujours là pour nos enfants. Oui je dis NOS enfants parce que Kate considère déjà Alexis comme sa fille. Alors, peut importe se que vous allez décider, mais sachez que rien ne vas changer dans la façon qu'a Alexis de sa comporter, elle appellera toujours Kate « maman ».

Deux heure après, Rick sortit du bureau un peu moins stressé mais toujours avec les mains moites.

* * *

Alors que Rick quitté le domicile conjugale, Kate prit Buddy dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Aujourd'hui, tu passes la journée avec maman aujourd'hui, tu es content ?

Et pour toute réponse, il acquiesça de la tête.

-Pendant que maman va travailler, toi tu vas rester à la crèche. Mais je viendrai te voir à midi.

Arriver au commissariat, tout les collègues de Kate avaient la joie de la voir en mode « maman poule » : personne devait toucher son fils de peur de lui faire mal ou qu'il pleure. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers crèche mis à disposition au poste de police. Elle toqua à la porte et rentra.

Une employé se dirigea alors vers elle et se présenta.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sarah. Puis ensuite elle regarda John et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Mais, encore un peu timide, il préféra se cacher dans le coup de Kate.

- Excusez-le, il est timide. Bonjour, continua-t-elle dans un sourire, je suis le Lieutenant Beck… Enfin je veux dire Kate.

Elle avait toujours essayé de faire en sorte de ne pas parler boulot à la maison ou dans un autre lieu et de ne pas parler de problèmes personnels au travail. En se moment, même si elle était dans le commissariat, elle était avant tout à la crèche pour son fils.

-Alors c'est vrai se que dise les journaux, vous avez mis au monde un merveilleux garçon à se que je vois. Et le père ne serait autre que le célèbre Richard Castle, hein ?

-Oui, c'est bien vrai se que raconte les journaux, rougit Beckett.

-J'avais entendu dire qu'il était votre partenaire de travail, mais je ne sais pas que vous sortiez avec.

Au gout de Kate, cette « Sarah » s'intéressait trop à son fiancé. Et là, la jalousie cachée depuis pas mal de temps refit surface.

-En faite, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, reprit Kate alors qu'à l'entente de cette phrase, l'employé sourit. Nous sommes fiancé continua t'elle. Nous allons nous marier prochainement.

A se moment précis, vu la tète que faisait l'employé, Kate jubilait intérieurement « Si tu penses avoir une chance avec lui, c'est mort ma cocotte » se dit elle.

-Ah, euh, les félicitations sont de rigueur alors. Puis après un petit moment de flottement, elle reprit. Alors vous laissez votre fils à la crèche, hein ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu répondit elle. Allez Buddy je dois te laisser, maman doit aller travailler. Mais je vais vite revenir, je te le promets. Et à midi, je viendrai te chercher pour qu'on aille manger avec papa. A toute à l'heure dit elle alors que le posez au sol et embrassa son front. Maman revient vite.

Et sur cette phrase, elle partit en direction de son bureau.

* * *

Arriver à son étage, elle vit une tasse de café encore fumante sur son bureau. Elle examina la pièce mais ne trouva pas son fiancé dans les parages. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, son regard se porta sur son homme revenant des toilettes plus blanc que jamais.

-Rick, ça va ?

-Hein oui. Répondit-il alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ton rendez vous s'est bien passé ?

-Oui très bien répondit il rapidement se qui laissa perplexe Kate

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça, continua t'elle alors qu'elle lui prenait la main.

-Oui je sais.

Alors que Kate était plongée dans sa paperasse, elle entendit faiblement Castle lui parlait.

-Je ne veux plus attendre pour t'épouser !

-Pardon ? dit elle un peu surprise.

-Je veux me marier le plus rapidement avec toi, continua t'il. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es ma femme, ma one and done. Mon âme sœur…

-Rick, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiète. C'est à propos de ton rendez vous de se matin avec le juge ? Que s'est-il passer ? Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu ne dis rien, ne joue même pas à Angry Birds, tu es blanc… Ton rendez vous s'est mal passé ?

-Non, pas du tout… enfin je crois, se reprit-il. Le doute m'a mis le doute concernant l'adoption d'Alexis. Je ne veux plus attendre que tu deviennes ma femme… reprit il les larmes menaçant de couler.

- Rick, regarde-moi. Je veux également me marier le plus rapidement possible, mais tu sais très bien que nous avons pleins de choses à organiser avant. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la robe, on n'a pas envoyé d'invitations, et surtout nous ne connaissons pas le lieu du mariage. Je t'aime Rick, ça ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ?

'Oui, pardon, excuse-moi. Je vais rentrer au loft me reposer un peu. On se retrouve se soir ?

-Always.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Kate regarda partir Rick en direction de l'ascenseur avec la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur lui.

* * *

**Et c'est partis, vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews sont toujours les bien venu :)**

* * *

**Précédemment : **

- Rick, regarde-moi. Je veux également me marier le plus rapidement possible, mais tu sais très bien que nous avons pleins de choses à organiser avant. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la robe, on n'a pas envoyé d'invitations, et surtout nous ne connaissons pas le lieu du mariage. Je t'aime Rick, ça ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ?

'Oui, pardon, excuse-moi. Je vais rentrer au loft me reposer un peu. On se retrouve se soir ?

-Always.

Et sur ce dernier mot, Kate regarda partir Rick en direction de l'ascenseur avec la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme si il portait tout le poids du monde sur lui.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Kate se dépêcha de dire au revoir à tous ces collègues et descendit rejoindre son fils qui lui avait tellement manqué.

-Et bonjour toi, dit-elle en regardant Buddy alors qu'il tendait les bras vers sa mère. Alors cette journée à la crèche, c'était bien ?

-Vi'.

-Et oui, la coupa Sarah avant que Kate ne puisse dire quelques chose, dans la mâtiné il a commencé à dire ces premier mot. Il est très en avance pour son âge, vous le savez ça ?

-Vu son père, ça ne m'étonne pas rigola elle tout en quittant la salle. Au revoir tout le monde dit elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

* * *

Kate arriva une demi-heure plus tard au loft et une bonne odeur de plat cuisiné émanait de l'appartement. Rick s'occupa de laver John, et ensuite Alexis, Kate, John, et Rick se mirent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger dans une entente bonne enfant.

Apres avoir discuté de tout et de rien, Kate demanda à Alexis :

-Demain j'ai mon jour de congé, ça te dirait de venir faire les boutiques avec moi pendant que ton père garde Buddy. Une journée rien qu'entre fille, ça te dit ?

-Oui bien sûr, j'en serai plus que ravi maman.

-Mama' !

-Et oui, maman va encore passer une journée avec ta sœur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi et moi, continua Castle alors qu'il montrait du doigt son fils puis après lui, nous allons passer une journée entre mec, ce qui veut dire stripteaseuse, alcool, et dance….

-RICHARD ALEXANDRE RODGERS, PAPA…

-Oula, je crois que papa va avoir des ennuis face aux femmes de notre vie, protège moi fiston chuchota t'il tout en mettant son fils entre les deux femmes et lui-même su servant de se dernier comme bouclier. Puis il continua d'une voix douce comme si de rien n'était : Oui mes amours ?

-Si tu fais ça Richard, je te le promets, John sera l'unique enfant que tu auras, tu m'as bien entendu ? Le regarda t'elle avec des yeux révolvers.

-Pourquoi, tu veux d'autres enfants ? Je crois que je vais bien aimer la partie conception continua t'il tout en haussant les sourcils l'un après l'autre.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il reçut une serviette en pleine figure qui les fit tous rigoler.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Alexis et John qui allèrent réveiller le couple.

Une heure environ après, après avoir pris un bon déjeuner familiale, et s'être préparer pour leur journée shopping, les femmes étaient déjà dans le taxi pour leur journée spéciale fille.

-Alors maman, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Bein je voulais aller chercher une robe de mariage, mais je pense savoir où l'à trouver. Et sur ce, elle prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Apres quelques sonneries, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien décrocha :

-Allo ?

-Papa ? C'est moi Kate. Je te dérange ?

-Ah ma chérie, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui, je sais désolée, dis moi je voulais te demander quelque chose. Tu sais, après le décès de maman, tu m'as parlé qu'elle gardait une caisse rempli de souvenir, de vêtement, et je voulais savoir, si je pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu cherches ? Je peux peut être t'aider ? demanda t'il.

-Oui je voulais savoir, si dans cette fameuse caisse, il y avait la robe de marié de maman. Je voudrais la mettre le jour de mon mariage si elle me va. Je suis avec Alexis là, on peut passer te voir maintenant s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur, annonça Jim, je vous attends à la maison. A tout de suite ma chérie.

-A tout de suite papa.

Et le taxi se dirigea vers le domicile familial de la famille Beckett.

* * *

A l'arrivé du taxi, Jim se précipita dehors et se dirigea vers les deux femmes.

-Bonjour ma chérie, annonça Jim alors qu'il serait sa fille dans ses bras. Puis, en la relâchant se tourna vers Alexis. Bonjour ma grande.

-Bonjour Pop's, dit Alexis en le serrant dans ces bras également. Ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ? Mais allons continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur, je nous ai préparé du café.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Jim demanda :

- Alors, raconte-moi tout Katie.

-Voilà, comme je t'ai dit toute à l'heure au téléphone, tu m'as parlé il y a quelque temps de ça, que maman gardait une caisse remplis de souvenir, et je voulais savoir si, dans cette caisse, se trouver la robe de mariage de maman parce que je voudrais la mettre le jour de mon mariage. Comme ça, même si elle ne sera pas avec nous physiquement, elle le serait avec nous matériellement. Si ça ne te dérange pas continua t'elle alors qu'elle voyait les larmes se formaient au coin des yeux de son père.

Même si maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs années que Johanna les avaient quittés, la douleur était toujours présente. Lorsque vous perdez l'amour de votre vie dans un tragique accident, que vous êtes au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, la douleur est bien plus profonde et très difficile à accepter l'événement. Pour Jim, qui, au début n'avait pas accepté cette situation, c'était plongé dans l'alcool pour oublier. Mais en faisant cela, il avait complètement négligé sa fille. Et sans l'incroyable volonté et force qu'avait fait preuve Kate, il avait accepté de se faire soigner.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Je suis fière d'avoir une fille comme toi ma chérie. En revanche, la robe n'est pas dans la caisse, mais dans mon placard. Attendez-moi là, je vais la chercher.

Alors que Jim partit en direction de la chambre, Alexis prit la parole.

-Maman, dis moi, est ce que tu crois qu'un jour je rencontrerai l'amour comme celui que tu as trouvé avec papa, ou même l'amour que ton père éprouve encore pour ta maman.

Kate, intriguait et émue par la question, prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Tu sais, le véritable amour, tu le sais dès le premier regard lorsque tu l'as trouvé.

-Pourtant, toi ça n'a pas été le cas avec papa.

-Non, en effet, cela n'a pas était le cas rigola t'elle en repensant au passé. Dès le début ton père m'horripilait, je ne vais pas te mentir. Puis après, j'ai découvert l'homme qui l'était derrière sa carapace d'auteur célèbre. Puis je t'ai découvert toi ma chérie. Le véritable amour, tu sais que c'est le bon, quand même lorsque tu ne demandes rien, l'homme t'apporte tout ce que tu as besoin à l'instant : une épaule sur qui tu peux pleurer si tu as envie, un homme qui ne vas pas te juger et qui t'accepte tel que tu es. Tu sais que tu as trouvé ton prince charmant quand lorsque tu écoute une chanson, toutes les paroles prennent un sens, que lorsque tu l'aperçois, des papillons ont élus domicile dans ton estomac, qui fait passer ton bien être avant lui-même…

-Et tu as trouvé tout ça avec papa ? demanda Alexis émue d'entendre tout ces choses.

-Oui, et j'ai même trouvé plus. Grâce à ton père, toi et maintenant ton petit frère, j'ai trouvé une vrai famille. Une famille qui me manquait à la mort de ma mère. Et pour tout ça, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ma puce, finit elle en encerclant de ses deux bras les épaules de la jeune fille tout émue.

-Merci maman de partager tout avec moi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. Always.

Jim, qui avait assisté à quasiment toute la conversation entre sa fille et Alexis, essaya de gommer toutes les traces de larmes sur son visage et refit surface dans le salon où Kate et Alexis étaient toujours assises.

-Tiens ma chérie, voici la robe de ta mère. J'espère qu'elle t'ira. Je sais que tu seras magnifique dedans comme toujours.

-Merci papa.

-Pop's, désolé de te couper, mais où sont les toilettes s'il te plait, je ne m'en souviens jamais, demanda la jeune fille honteuse de ne pas s'en souvenir.

-Au fond du couloir à droite ma chérie. Reprit Jim dans un sourire.

Jim, regarda partir en direction du couloir Alexis lorsqu'il se retourna et demanda à sa fille :

-Depuis combien de temps Alexis t'appelle maman?

-Ca fait quelques temps déjà, elle souhaiterait que je l'adopte.

-Pardon ? Jim, surpris par l'annonce de sa fille, recracha l'eau qu'il était en était de boire. Elle voudrait que tu l'adoptes ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, elle n'a pas déjà une mère ?

-Si bien sur, mais premièrement elle trouve ça bizare qu'elle ne m'appelle pas maman alors que John m'appelera maman dans quelques temps, même si techniquement il a déjà commencé.

-Il parle déjà ? S'etonna le père de Kate

-Oui, enfin il dit juste « mama' » mais c'est trop mignon, je t'assure papa.

-Oui, Oui, je te comprends mais continue ton explication par rapport à alexis.

-Depuis le début, Alexis est toujours venue me voir pour demander conseils, pour avoir mon point de vue. Elle n'a jamais eu de figure maternelle puisque sa mère est partie alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois. Et elle veut que je l'adopte.

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Papa, j'aime cette fille comme si c'était la mienne, peut importe se qui peut se passer entre Rick et moi, je serai toujours la pour elle, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Donc oui je veux l'adopter. De toute façon la procédure est déjà en cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexis revint des toilettes. La famille continua à discuter de tout et de rien lorsque les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de partir faire les boutiques. Kate prit la robe de sa mère, et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui les attendait direction le centre ville.

Dans le taxi, Kate posa une question à la jeune fille qui étonna beaucoup cette dernière.

-Alexis, voudrais tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Rien ne me ferait le plus plaisir maman, répondit elle émue par la demande de la jeune femme.

-Allez viens alors, allons te chercher une robe pour toi et pour Lanie aussi. Parce que je vais lui demander, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est ta meilleure amie. C'est normal, non ? Rigola Alexis.

Alors qu'Alexis terminait à peine sa phrase, un taxi s'arrêta à leur niveau et Lanie en sortit.

-Hey, bonjour les filles !

-Bonjour Lanie, reprirent en même temps la jeune femme et Alexis.

-Alors, prête pour faire les boutiques ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis reprirent également en cœur avec un immense sourire s'éclairant sur leur visage :

-C'est partis !

La première boutique dans laquelle les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent avait pour nom : 'Le palais du Mariage'. En ouvrant la dite porte du magasin, une sonnette retentit annonçant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Une femme d'un certain âge se présenta aux jeunes femmes, et ensemble allèrent chercher la robe parfaite pour le mariage de Rick et Kate.

Après avoir regardé plusieurs robes, demander conseils à la vendeuse, Kate prit enfin la parole :

-Voila, nous cherchons une robe qui arrive à hauteur de mi-genoux, dos nu, et de couleur clair, vous auriez ça ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Nous avons ce genre de modèle. Robe genre bustier, très centré au niveau de la taille et plus ample en bas ensuite. Nous l'avons en différents colories, continua la vendeuse tout en montrant la dite robe.

-Qu'en pensez vous les filles ? demanda Kate en se tournant en direction d'Alexis et de Lanie.

-Celle la me semble parfaite, acquiesça en même temps les deux femmes. Auriez vous cette robe en taille 42 pour moi-même et en 38 pour cette jeune femme ici présente, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr je vous apporte tout ça de suite.

- Merci, répondirent-elles en toute synchronie.

Pendant ce temps au loft, juste après le départ de Kate, Rick sortit également son téléphone portable sous l'œil ébahit de son fils.

-T'inquiète pas, pas de stripteaseuse, pas d'alcool, j'ai compris le message, avoua t'il alors qu'un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Il composa alors un numéro bien connu de son téléphone, et après quelques sonneries, une voix grave se fit entendre.

-Esposito à l'appareil.

-Gars, c'est Castle, comment ça va ? Je te dérange pas j'espère.

-Et ça va mieux qu'hier toi ? Tu n'étais pas très en forme. Beckett te fait vivre le calvaire ? demanda t'il tout en souriant.

-Non, pas du tout Espo', j'ai juste eu une salle journée. Dis moi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui avec Ryan ?

-Bein Ryan et moi allions justement t'appeler. On ne fait rien de particulier et c'était pour savoir si tu voulais aller boire un café au 'Old Haunt' avec nous ?

-En faite, les gars aujourd'hui j'ai Buddy avec moi. Kate et Alexis sont partis faire les boutiques. Ah j'te jure les filles! dit il ironiquement. Je suis partant pour le café, mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez m'accompagner pour trouver le costard idéal pour mon mariage.

-Avec tout les costards que tu as déjà dans ton placard, ne me dis pas que tu en veux un nouveau, si ? demanda Esposito incrédule.

-Si, je veux que ce jour soir parfait le jour où je vais épouser Kate. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouveau mariage, mais cette fois ci le dernier, donc nouveau costard. De plus, Kate connait toute ma penderie, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de nouveau.

-Ok, c'est bon. Ryan et moi on vient. Me je te préviens, on veut la Ferrari pendant une semaine chacun…

-Les gars, les coupa Castle. Ce n'est pas sympa. Entre ami on s'aide, non ?

-Bein, justement c'est donnant-donnant. On t'aide à trouver ton costume et toi tu nous prête la Ferrari.

Après quelques instant de réflexion, Castle accepta, et mit fin à la discussion.

-Allez vient Buddy, dit il à son fils. On va voir tes oncles pour qu'ils aident papa à trouver un beau costume pour le jour où ta mère deviendra une Mme Castle.

-Vi', se réjouit il.

Et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent rejoindre les gars en direction de la grande pomme.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plût. Bonne lecture et vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire! Non? Un petit indice, j'ADORE le carré blanc juste en dessous appeler 'reviews' :).**

**Enjoy :)**

**Tweeter: AurelyseMorel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment mais vraiment désolé de l'attente. Pendant 10 jours je suis partie en tant qu'animatrice dans une colonie de vacance, donc pas de connections internet... Enfin je vous passe les détails, en gros c'était chiant mais des gosses super cool :).**

**Voici la suite des aventures en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. **

**Je voudrais remercier également ma nouvelle Béta qui m'a bien aidé :) Merci à toi :) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Précédemment :

- Si, je veux que ce jour soir parfait le jour où je vais épouser Kate. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouveau mariage, mais cette fois ci le dernier, donc nouveau costard. De plus, Kate connait toute ma penderie, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de nouveau.

- Ok, c'est bon. Ryan et moi on vient. Me je te préviens, on veut la Ferrari pendant une semaine chacun…

- Les gars, les coupa Castle. Ce n'est pas sympa. Entre amis on s'aide, non ?

- Bein, justement c'est donnant-donnant. On t'aide à trouver ton costume et toi tu nous prête la Ferrari.

* * *

Après quelques instant de réflexion, Castle accepta, et mit fin à la discussion.

- Allez vient Buddy, dit-il à son fils. On va voir tes oncles pour qu'ils aident papa à trouver un beau costume pour le jour où ta mère deviendra une Mme Castle.

- Vi', se réjouit-il.

Et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent rejoindre les gars en direction de la grande pomme.

Après quelques minutes dans un taxi, Rick paya la course au chauffeur et descendit du véhicule avec son fils dans les bras.

- Alors Monsieur Papa poule, comment va notre neveu préféré aujourd'hui ?

- Il va très bien, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Le fait que les gars l'appellent 'notre neveu' faisait vraiment plaisir à Castle. Il les savait proche de Kate depuis plusieurs années. Pour eux, Kate était un peu comme leur petite sœur, celle qu'il fallait protéger. Effectivement, dès qu'ils étaient devenus un couple et non plus simple partenaire, les gars leur avaient toujours dit que s'il faisait souffrir Kate, ils le tueront, ferait passer ça pour un suicide et Lanie se chargerai elle-même de l'autopsie. A l'entente de ces mots, Rick se sentit faiblir et se jura à lui-même et aux gars que jamais il la ferait souffrir.

- Vous êtes prêt pour m'aider à choisir un nouveau costard ? demanda le futur époux.

Voyant Esposito et Ryan acquiescé de la tête, ensembles, ils se dirigèrent dans un magasin connu sous le nom de ' Hugo Boss '. Pour le jour de son mariage, il voulait se démarquer des invités. Il voulait revêtir, un costume traditionnel, classique, romantique ou même excentrique. A cette dernière pensée, Rick se mit à bondir sur place sachant très bien le genre d'idée qu'il pouvait avoir.

Mais tout d'un coup, le regard fusillant de Kate se matérialisa devant lui et il perdit tous ses moyens.

En rentrant dans le magasin, un jeune homme se présenta aux quatre garçons.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Voilà, mon ami présent, commença Esposito, va se marier et nous cherchons un costume.

- Quel type de costume cherchez-vous exactement ?

- Un plutôt sobre, 3 pièces, demanda-t-il du regard à Castle qui hocha positivement la tête.

- Je crois que j'ai ça, répondit le vendeur. Je vais vous montrer une série d'ensemble. Vous me dîtes si cela correspond à vos attentes.

Alors que le vendeur se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la boutique pour sortir un ensemble de costume qui pourrait correspondre à la demande du client, Rick se dirigea vers un établie où était présent quelques ensembles.

Il en regarda quelques-uns et flasha sur un ensemble noir plutôt basic mais qui convenait parfaitement à l'écrivain. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et après mure réflexion demanda l'avis aux Gars toujours présents derrière lui.

-Vous en pensez quoi de celui-ci ? demanda l'écrivain.

-Ça va, il est pas mal mais va l'essayer pour être sûr. Allez viens Buddy, continua Esposito en tendant les bras vers son neveu. Tu restes avec moi pendant que papa essaye le costume pour son mariage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans 'Le palais du mariage', Lanie et Alexis essayaient les robes amenées par la vendeuse, Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, et elle ne vit pas sortir des cabines d'essayages les deux jeunes femmes.

- Wouah, c'est juste… Kate resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer, ça vous va à ravir. Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Je crois qu'on à trouver vos robes. Elles sont parfaites, on les prend.

Et avant que Kate ne puisse sortir sa carte bancaire pour les robes, Alexis la devança :  
-N'y pense même pas maman, j'ai la carte bancaire de papa, il ne veut pas que tu utilises ton argent pour nous, j'ai sa carte et en débit illimité !

-Non, Alexis. Je veux vous offrir ce cadeau. Je ne veux pas dépendre de ton père, même si nous allons nous marier, je ne veux pas être à sa merci.

-Mais Kate…

Mais avant qu'Alexis ne puisse finir sa phrase, la jeune maman la coupa et d'un air stricte répondit,  
-Non, et fin de la discussion Alexis.

Quelques heures après, les deux groupes se rejoignirent au loft des Castle.

En rentrant, Rick s'aperçût qu'Alexis faisait la tête. Il s'approcha alors de sa fille, la prit par les épaules et demanda :  
-Ça va Alexis ? Tu n'as pas l'aire bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Demande à Kate répondit elle d'un ton froid tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Choqué par la façon dont a répondu sa fille, Rick se dirige alors dans la cuisine où Kate préparait des cafés pour les invités.

-Kate, que s'est-il passé avec Alexis aujourd'hui ?

A l'entente de cette question tous les regards se tournèrent vers une Kate plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Je t'expliquerai toute à l'heure, d'accord ?

-Non, maintenant ! annonça un Castle qui commençait à s'énerver.

Esposito, Ryan et Lanie se regardèrent mutuellement et c'est Lanie qui brisa le silence qui s'était formé.

-Le café attendra t'inquiète pas ma chérie, les gars on y va, leur dit Lanie en faisant les gros yeux, leur faisant bien comprendre le message. Et c'est sans aucun bruit qu'ils se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Ok ! Commença Kate tout en prenant une grande respiration appréhendant un peu la suite des évènements Voilà, nous étions dans un magasin appelé 'Le palais du mariage' et Alexis et Lanie ont trouvés les robes qui correspondent au mariage.

Et au moment du paiement, j'ai voulu régler et Alexis me l'a interdit prétextant avoir ta carte de crédit et que les dépenses étaient illimités. J'ai refusé. Je voulais leur faire ce cadeau et le ton est un peu monté.  
Rick qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles resta un peu choquer par ses révélations.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'Alexis fait la tête. Kate, quand vas-tu comprendre que ce qui m'appartient est à toi également ? commença à s'énerver Rick.

-Je ne veux pas être à ta merci, je gagne ma vie, je peux aussi subvenir au besoin de ma famille. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Avant qu'on se rencontre j'y arrivais parfaitement.

-Allez c'est reparti. Tout est une question d'argent avec toi ! S'énerva-t-il vraiment. Tous les livres en rapport à Nikki Heat sont basés sur toi, l'argent que j'ai gagné lors des ventes est grâce à toi alors c'est bien normal que tu puisses en bénéficier, non ? Quand vas-tu comprendre ça ? Tu gagnes ton argent car tu travailles, ok, ça je le comprends, mais laisse-moi être l'homme de la maison, laisse-moi être le chef de famille. Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse comme tu le mérite pour l'amour du ciel. J'ai assez d'argent pour avoir tout ce que je désire.

-Alors quitte-moi si tu ne m'aime pas. Tu dis avoir assez d'argent pour avoir tout ce que tu désires, alors part avec une bimbo si c'est ce que tu veux, répliqua Kate.

C'était la première fois qu'une dispute aussi grande naissait entre eux. Rick reprit la parole alors que sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus laissant la colère parler pour lui.

-Mais bordel Kate, on va se marier, tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient aussi. Nous avons un enfant ensemble, Alexis veut que tu deviennes sa mère et pour une connerie comme ça, tu t'engueules avec elle et à cause de ça également, on se dispute. Je t'aime plus que tu peux imaginer. Si demain on me dit qu'il t'est arrivé quelques choses au commissariat et que tu es en train de mourir je ferai tout pour que tu puisses vivre, quitte à te donner mon propre cœur. Et tu dis que je ne t'aime pas ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu avant de se mettre ensemble. Durant quatre années je t'ai apporté le café tous les jours, pendant quatre longues années !

Je n'ai jamais comptais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli perdre la vie : la voiture qui coule dans l'Hudson, l'explosion de la banque alors que mère et moi étions pris en otage, l'affaire avec la CIA et j'en passe. J'ai continué à te suivre alors que j'avais une famille, j'avais une fille qui comptait encore sur moi pour les choses de la vie.  
J'ai continué à te suivre parce que je trouve que tu es la femme la plus remarquable que je connaisse et que je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera jamais quoi que tu en dises.

Et sur cette phrase, il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Kate, émue par les déclarations de son homme.

-Je vais me balader, continua-t-il sans se retourner. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je ne veux pas dire des paroles que je pourrais regretter plus tard. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à pleins de choses.

Et sur cette phrase, il claqua la porte du loft et prit un taxi.

Alexis, qui était restée en haut des escaliers lors de la dispute entre Kate et son père, resta de marbre à l'entente des propos. Elle se sentait coupable car la dispute émanée d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'à cause d'une histoire de robe, ils auraient pût s'égueuler.

Kate se mit à pleurer dès que la porte du loft se mit à claquer et c'est ce moment-là que choisi Alexis pour rejoindre Kate en pleurs au milieu du salon.

-Maman, dit Alexis dans un murmure, je suis désolé dit-elle tout en restant un peu à l'écart. Tout est de ma faute.

-Non Alexis lui répondit elle tout en se mouchant. C'est à cause de moi comme tout le temps, j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour il me quitte. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais. Je mets tous les temps de barrière même si cela fait maintenant 3 ans qu'on est ensemble. Et maintenant avec Buddy, même si je sais que ton père nous aime, je n'ai pas envie qu'il grandisse sans son père. J'ai peur Alexis, finit-elle en pleurant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

* * *

Dans le taxi, Rick ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de très proche du couple. Après réflexion, il donna l'adresse d'une personne qu'il chérissait énormément. Après près d'une demi-heure passée dans le taxi, Rick en sortit et s'avança d'un pas déterminé en direction de la maison qui lui faisait face tout en appréhendant également de la future discussion.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa puis attendit quelques minutes.

C'est à ce moment que ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Plus que jamais il voulait prouver à Kate, la mère de son fils, la femme de sa vie, celle qui cherchait depuis le tout début, qu'elle était la seule et l'unique et il ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'elle serait sa dulcinée. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que l'homme qu'elle avait connu au tout début n'existait plus. Un nouvel homme avait vu le jour, un nouveau père. Une nouvelle personne qui avait fait des erreurs dans le passé mais qui se servait de ses échecs pour ne plus les refaire et essayer de bâtir un monde nouveau pour sa famille.

Un nouveau monde dans lequel famille et amour ne faisait qu'un, un nouveau monde où rien ni personne ne pourrait leur enlever ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'ils leur restaient encore à vivre.  
C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il entendit des pas derrière la porte et c'est toujours dans ce sentiment de doute et de peur qu'il appela l'homme se tenant devant lui.

-Jim…

* * *

**Maintenant vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire :)**

**3,2,1 tous à vos claviers :)**

**A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic. En espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue :) Enjoy et Reviews please ?! :)**

* * *

**Précédemment**** :**

Plus que jamais il voulait prouver à Kate, la mère de son fils, la femme de sa vie, celle qui cherchait depuis le tout début, qu'elle était la seule et l'unique et il ferait tout pour lui prouver tout les jours que Dieu voulait. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que l'homme qu'elle avait connu au tout début n'existait plus. Un nouvel homme avait vu le jour, un nouveau père. Une nouvelle personne qui avait fait des erreurs dans le passé mais qui se servait de ces échecs pour ne plus les refaire et essayer de bâtir un monde nouveau pour sa famille. Un nouveau monde dans lequel famille et amour ne faisait qu'un, un nouveau monde où rien n'y personne en pourrait leur enlever se qu'il avait vécu et se qu'il leur restait encore à vire.

C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il entendit des pas derrière la porte et c'est toujours dans se sentiments de doutes et de peur qu'il appela l'homme se tenant devant lui.

-Jim…

* * *

-Rick, que faites vous là ? demanda le père de Kate un peu choqué par le visage meurtrie par la tristesse de l'écrivain.

-Kate et moi, … nous nous sommes disputés. C'est la première fois à se point là. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, continua t'il alors que Jim, ému par les confidences de son futur gendre, le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller fiston, dit il tout en le faisant rentrer.

Depuis le début du partenariat entre sa fille et l'écrivain, Jim avait eu un profond respect pour cet homme. C'était le seul à avoir pût briser les barrières que s'était érigé sa fille à la mort de sa mère. Cet homme avait un pur respect pour sa fille et ne l'avait jamais poussée à quoi que se soit. Au départ, elle ne voyait la vie qu'en noir et blanc. Mais une fois l'arrivée de Rick dans sa vie, elle commença à la voir en gris puis ensuite en couleur et ça pour le grand plaisir de son père.

Quand à Rick, depuis la rencontre avec le père de sa petite amie, il voyait en lui le père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il voyait en lui une figure paternelle qui lui faisait confiance, tellement confiance au point de lui confier sa fille. C'est dans cette optique là que Rick commença à se détendre, respira un grand coup avant de continuer.

Il lui raconta l'histoire d'un bout à l'autre sans une seule interruption. Il lui fît par de ses craintes, de ses peurs quant à sa relation avec Kate.

-Jim, tous les matins, lorsque je me réveille, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir fait connaitre votre fille. Chaque jour je le remercie car votre fille ne m'a pas quitté, et qu'elle est allongée à mes cotés dans le lit. Nous avons un merveilleux petit garçon. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose pour me faire sortir de mes gongs Comme je lui ai expliqué, l'argent que j'ai gagné grâce à la vente des aventures de Nikki Heat, c'est grâce à l'inspiration qu'elle m'a fournit depuis le début de notre partenariat. C'est tout à fait normal qu'une partie de cet argent lui revienne. Je n'en ai plus que ce que je ne peux en dépenser. Je ne veux que son bonheur, seul ça m'importe.

-Je vais vous raconter mon histoire d'avec sa mère. J'ai rencontré Johanna à la Fac de Droit. Je l'avais remarqué depuis le premier jour, mais j'étais trop timide à l'époque pour vouloir lui parler. Pendant de nombreux mois, je l'ai observé : sa manière de se comporter, ses aliments préféré, ses activités sportives… J'ai tout appris d'elle jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

Lorsque j'ai enfin eu le courage d'aller lui parler, elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un. Je m'en suis voulût pendant un long moment jusqu'au jour où elle est venu m'aborder. Une simple question à changer ma vie. Une question qui aux yeux d'autres personnes pouvait être ennuyante, pour moi, c'était la question où tout à débuter…

Lorsque Rick voyait son futur beau père parler de sa femme, il voyait dans ses yeux une lueur de bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir trouvé sa One and Done, le bonheur d'avoir partagé la même vie avec une femme magnifique et surtout le bonheur d'avoir engendré une fille comme Kate. J'espérais au plus profond de moi avoir la même lueur lorsque je parlais de sa fille.

Kate…

Cette fille, en trente secondes montre en main, pouvait vous faire passer du coq à l'âne. Un bonheur qui en un seul instant pouvait devenir cauchemars.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Rick se remit à reprendre de l'importance aux propos de Jim.

-Un bonheur sans tâche, continua Jim. Un simple sourire de sa part égayer mes journées, un simple bonjour sortant de sa bouche et mon triste jour se transformait en un jour merveilleux. Je remerciais chaque jour le ciel de m'avoir mis sur son chemin dit il tout ému de de ses confidences. Mais notre bonheur à été à mon goût de courte duré. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer se qui s'est passé.

-Comment avez-vous pût mettre vos doutes de cotés ? Quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle trouvera toujours quelques choses à me dire.

-Ça fiston, c'est ce qu'on appelle le 'véritable amour'…

* * *

Pendant se temps, au loft de la famille Castle.

Bip,Bip,Bip… Trois bips se firent entendre avant que l'interlocuteur ne daigne décrocher.

-Allô !

-Lanie, c'est Alexis. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, comment vont les deux tourtereaux ?

-En faite, justement, c'est à cause de ça que je t'appelle. A cause de moi, papa et maman se sont disputés et papa est sortit je ne sais où. Et depuis ce temps là, maman ne cesse de pleurer dans la chambre. Moi je suis avec Buddy, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Quoique je dise, elle pleure d'avantage. J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi, papa ne revienne plus. Tu peux venir s'il te plait, essaye de parler avec maman. Toi, elle t'écoutera.

-J'arrive ma chérie. Dans 15 minutes, je suis devant chez toi. En attendant que j'arrive, occupe-toi de ton frère pour que Kate ne se fasse pas de soucis, ok ?

-D'accord, tante Lanie.

Un quart d'heure après, comme prévu, Lanie toqua à la porte et sans attendre le feu vert de la plus jeune des Castle, entra dans l'appartement et partit en direction de la chambre. A hauteur des escaliers, elle se retourna et vit le visage triste d'Alexis, les yeux rouges lui montrant qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alexis, tout va bien se passer.

La médecin légiste monta les escaliers et donne un faible coup à la porte annonça sa présence.

Une voix enrouait d'émotion lui parvint faiblement. Elle ouvrit la porte et se quelque vit à se moment là lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Ma chérie, que s'est il passé ?

-Je lui ai tout raconté, du début jusqu'à la fin. On s'est disputés à cause d'une histoire d'argent et Rick est partit je ne sais où. J'ai peur Lanie, finit elle en pleure dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. J'ai peur d'avoir tout fait foirer comme à mon habitude.

-Mais non ma chérie. Cet homme t'aime depuis le premier jour et tu crois que pour une broutille pareille il va te laisser tomber. Écoute-moi bien d'accord. Je sais que tu veux être indépendante même si tu deviens une Madame Castle, mais n'oublie pas une chose, jamais il ne te laissera tomber. Cet homme est raide dingue de toi. Il sera toujours là pour toi et le petit. Rick n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités.

-Je sais, mais si un jour il me quitte, je veux pouvoir subvenir au besoin de mon fils et ceux des miens.

-Je sais tout ça Kate, et je comprends ton point de vue, mais je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes le plus objectivement possible, d'accord ?

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Sur qui sont basés les livres de Nikki Heat ?

-Moi mais…

-Laisse-moi finir, la coupa t'elle. Et tu ne trouve pas ça normal qu'une partie de l'argent gagné grâce à ses histoires te reviennent ?

-Non, car c'est lui qui les à écrites.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Kate, tu le fais exprès commença t'elle à s'énerver. TU ES SA MUSE ! Ok, c'est lui l'auteur et sans toi, il n'aurait pas pût les écrire. Alors Kate, fais moi plaisir, ravale ta fierté et sois heureuse.

Les paroles de Lanie migrèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Tu as raison Lanie dit elle alors qu'elle prenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Tu as toujours raison. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Always répondit elle tout en se moquant de Kate.

* * *

Quelques heures après, un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure et Rick fit son apparition dans le loft. Tout était calme, pas un bruit. La télévision était éteinte, John n'était pas dans le salon, Alexis non plus. Il se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers elle. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement puis embrassa son front et ressortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Mais avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il entendit sa fille l'appeler.

-Papa ?

-Oui Pumpkin', c'est moi. Rendort toi ma chérie.

-Je t'aime papa, dit elle toujours endormit, dans un faible murmure

Les larmes aux yeux, il répondit :

-Moi aussi, ma chérie. Je t'aime.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son fils agitant ses bras pour attraper le mobile. Il alla le voir, le regarda d'un œil amoureux, et commença à lui parler.

-Je suis désolé Buddy d'être parti, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets. 'Parole de scout' dit il alors que lui revenait en mémoire la même phrase dite à Kate quelques années auparavant. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais fiston.

Il continua à lui parler jusqu'à se que le petit s'endorme.

Quelques instant après, il embrassa également son fils sur le front et si dirigea dans sa chambre. Il espérait y trouver Kate. Il espérait de tout cœur que Kate soit toujours là, qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuit à cause d'une histoire pareille.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre et se qu'il vit lui tira un sourire radieux.

Kate… Sa future femme, sa muse, la mère de son fils, endormit dans leur lit, serrant le plus fort possible l'oreiller de son homme. Il se déshabilla, et se faufila dans les draps. A peine eût-il le temps de s'installer que Kate vint instantanément se blottir dans ses bras.

-Rick ? demanda t'elle toujours endormi.

-C'est moi mon amour. Je suis désolé rendort toi. C'est fini, je suis là, dit il alors qu'une larme venait de s'échapper de ses yeux bleus azur.

-Je t'aime Rick, dit-elle dans un faible murmure.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il alors que les bras de Morphée venaient le cueillir profondément.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce forçaient Rick à ouvrir légèrement les yeux, réveillant ainsi tout doucement le jeune homme. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux évènements de la veille. Il commença à bouger lorsqu'il sentit les bras de sa dulcinée resserraient son étreinte. Il se figea de peur de l'avoir réveillée et se n'est que quelques secondes après qu'elle engagea la discussion.

-Rick…

-Kate… Disent-ils mutuellement.

Ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent.

Kate reprit donc là où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas du réagir au quart de tour. Je fais que tu fais ça pour notre bien aux enfants et à moi. Mais Rick comprend moi aussi, continua t'elle tout en se redressant pour faire face à son homme, toute ma vie avant que je te rencontre, je suis parvenu à répondre à mes besoins sans l'aide de personne. Je sais que maintenant tout est différent…

-Kate, je comprends ton point de vue, mais laisse moi m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérite. Laisse-moi être l'homme de la maison. Laisse-moi être ton chevalier servant s'il te plaît dit il dans une faible voix.

Ils se contemplèrent silencieusement, puis leur visage s'approcha de plus en plus près.

Et c'est en s'embrassant mutuellement que leur propos furent valider pour le bonheur des deux jeunes parents. Après une douche bien plus que méritaient pour les deux, ils descendirent main dans la main en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner à toute la tribu.

Il alluma le poste radio, et une musique retentit les faisant s'arrêter tout les deux :

« Just the way you are » commença, et c'est dans un pur bonheur qu'ils commencèrent la préparation du repas pour les toute la famille.

Alexis, sentant la bonne odeur de bacon grillé et de café, se réveilla tout doucement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers son père et sa mère et repensa à la dispute de la veille.

Reprenant ses pensées, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre chercher son petit frère qui commençait à pleurer.

-Bonjour Buddy, dit elle en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu sais que tu es trop mignon avec tes yeux.

Elle lui fit un câlin, puis le changea et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortirent rejoindre leur parent.

En descendant les escaliers, pleins de doutes refirent surface. C'étaient ils réconciliés ? Se faisaient-ils toujours la tête ? Où papa avait il dormi ? Toutes ses questions lui paralysèrent un court instant ses gestes. La musique prit fin et ce fût se moment que choisit Alexis pour se montrer au reste de la famille.

-Papa, maman, dit elle toujours honteuse des évènements de la vieille.

-Alexis,

-Pumpkin', dirent en même temps Kate et Rick. Ils se sourirent tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux reflétant tout leur amour.

En voyant leur regard ainsi qu'un sourire sur leur visage, Alexis s'avait que l'histoire d'hier n'était qu'histoire ancienne.

Kate se dirigea vers la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et dit faiblement dans l'oreille de cette dernière :

-Merci Alexis. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être toi. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Et c'est à se moment là que choisit John de manifester sa faim. Il commença à gazouiller et à tendre les bras en direction de sa mère.

-Bonjour mon amour, rigola t'elle. Tu as faim à se que je vois. L'appelle du biberon se fait entendre. Allons te faire manger.

Au moment où Kate prit son fils dans ces bras, Alexis, quant à elle, se dirigea en courant vers son père, l'encercla aussi fort qu'elle pût et se mit à pleurer.

- Excuse-moi, papa. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous disputiez maman et toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tout s'est arrangé maintenant dit il en regardant sa muse.

Et c'est dans bonheur sans tâche qu'ils prirent ensemble, en famille le petit déjeuner.

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaise autant. Faites moi part de vos questions, ou même si vous avez des requêtes, dites le moi :)**

**Merci. Et à la prochaine :)**

**Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolé du retard, et en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Quelques mois plus tard, tous les préparatifs du mariage avançaient très rapidement. Le costume du marié, les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, tout avait été choisi par le plus grand soin de la mariée et de ses amies les plus proches. L'église avait été choisit par Rick, voulant faire une surprise à sa dulcinée.

Il avait choisi les lieux où les parents de Kate s'étaient promis de s'aimer malgré toutes les embûches de la vie. Pour eux, cette église avait une signification particulière et il avait voulu que cette signification le soit également pour eux. C'est donc dans le secret le plus totale pour Kate que Rick choisit cette église. Il s'occupa d'engager une préparatrice en mariage pour décoré l'église ainsi que la salle des fêtes où allait se tenir le banquet des futur mariés. Le rendez vous avec le prêtre approchait également à grand pas. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Kate demanda à Lanie de l'accompagner. Rick, quand à lui, devait finir d'organiser les derniers détails du mariage aidé de sa mère, sa fille ainsi que du père de la mariée.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieu désigné par Lanie, encore totalement secret de sa meilleure amie. Arrivé devant le dît bâtiment, les yeux de Kate s'ouvrirent en grand et surprise, sortit du taxi emmenait par Lanie rayonnante de bonheur.

Elles rentrèrent dans l'église et c'est à se moment là que Kate vît le prêtre qui devait les marier. C'était la même personne qui avait marié ses parents une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Émue par la surprise de son homme, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son beau visage.

-Katie, commença le prêtre. Alors comme ça tu vas te marier ? dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait des deux jeunes femmes.

-Oui, père Gavanon. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Ça fait longtemps répondit elle au prêtre toujours émue et en tendant dans les bras en direction de l'homme d'église.

Le père Gavanon était un ami d'enfance de la famille Beckett et également le parrain de Kate. Elle avait une confiance absolue en lui. Mais, depuis le décès prématuré de sa mère, Kate avait perdu tout contact avec lui, lui rappelant cette triste nouvelle. C'est lui qui avait marié Jim et Johanna des années auparavant. Et Kate savait très bien que cette surprise était l'œuvre de son amour.

-Alors, comment ça va depuis le temps ma chérie? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Kate.

-Mon père, je vous présente Lanie, ma meilleure amie et également une de mes demoiselles d'honneur.

-Enchantée mon père, répondit Lanie qui était subjuguée par la beauté de l'édifice.

-De même Mademoiselle annonça le prêtre avec un sourire.

L'église qui allait accueillir les futurs mariés, était du style baroque. Sur les murs ornaient des statues en or massif datant de l'époque ancienne, les tableaux représentaient différentes scènes de l'histoire de Jésus. Lanie regardait fascinée toutes ses décorations trouvant magnifiques claques détails.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le presbytère.

Le prêtre les fit s'asseoir, leur offrit un thé puis commença :  
-Alors, Katie, dis moi tout. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-On peut dire que c'était un coup de foudre, répondit Kate pas très sûre de sa réponse.

-Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde veut dire, mais dis moi en un peu plus sur lui. Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois ? demanda le prêtre.

-Heu…

Comment décrire se sentiment que vous procure l'amour. Comment expliquer que lorsque vous vous regardez, des papillons résident dans votre estomac. Lorsque vous écouter une musique romantique, toutes les paroles prennent un sens et c'est vers votre compagnon que toutes vos pensées se dirigent sans vous en rendre compte.

-Où vous êtes vous rencontré ?

Lanie qui s'était levée, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui ornait le mur du presbytère.

Elle examina tous les livres présents, puis tout d'un coup parla sous le regard ahurie de Kate :  
-Modigliani… Puis après quelques secondes reprit. Ton premier été à New York. Tu sortais avec un trader de Wall Street, il t'a demandé de t'installer avec lui, tu hésitais un peu et c'est à se moment là que tu as découvert Modigliani. Et tu as fais une fixation sur son tableau de la femme à l'étaule bleue qui tenait un bébé.

Kate, surprise des paroles de Lanie la regardait avec étonnement.

Mais un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir auprès d'elle dans de pareilles circonstances. En effet, même si ce n'est que depuis une dizaine d'années qu'elles se connaissaient, elle s'aperçût qu'en réalité les deux jeunes femmes se complétaient et se comprenaient.

-Tu as dit que se tableau capturait mieux l'essence de cette femme qu'une simple photographie, continua Lanie.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça s'étonna la future mariée.

-Et je me rappelle aussi, finit elle, qu'elle flippait parce qu'elle éprouvait plus de passion pour se Modigliani que pour Monsieur Wall Street et qu'elle se demandait si il y avait dans se monde un homme capable de la passionner autant que cette œuvre d'art.

-C'est excellent jubila le prêtre. Le Modigliani, très bonne référence que l'on peut utiliser à votre mariage Kate. Il commença a prendre des notes tout en ayant un sourire sur son visage. Vraiment très bonne idée dit il pour lui.

Après avoir discuté de certaines modalités, le prêtre demanda à Kate et Rick d'écrire leurs vœux de mariage.

A la fin du rendez vous, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent au commissariat pour leur journée de travail.

* * *

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, le téléphone de Kate et sonna et sans en avisé le correspondant décrocha :  
-Beckett s'annonça t'elle.

-Chef, c'est Esposito. On à un corps. 145 Boulevard Avenue. Les uniformes sont déjà sur place.

Ok, allez-y. Je vous rejoins de-suite.

Elle se retourna pour en informer Rick mais c'est quand elle s'aperçût que la chaise de se dernier était vide qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était désormais plus son partenaire, étant donné qu'il s'occupait de leur fils.

La peine lui envahit alors le visage et avant que les larmes ne puissent sortir, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la scène de crime. Ne plus avoir son partenaire à ses côtés avait été dur au début, mais elle préférait cela.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il ne le suivait plus, il ne courait plus aucun danger pour le bonheur de l'inspectrice.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea alors vers la scène de crime.  
Elle passa le ruban jaune et vit les gars et Lanie prêt du corps.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? Demanda Kate à Lanie.

-Nathalie Sylvestre, 30 ans. Retrouvée par un passant qui promenait son chien. Elle a été tuée il y a environ 4 heures, contusion aux bras, sûrement suite à une dispute.

Puis Lanie tourna légèrement la tête de la victime pour la montrer à Kate.

-Elle présente une contusion à la tête. Je pense qu'elle a été poussé, Finit la médecin légiste.

La journée passa à une vitesse grand V.

L'équipe rassemblait toutes les preuves et après avoir effectué quelques cherches ils allèrent arrêter le suspect. Le meurtrier n'était autre que le copain de la victime. Cette dernière l'avait trompé et prit dans un élan de jalousie, le petit ami l'avait poussé et dans sa chute avait percuté le rebord du trottoir. La mort avait été instantanée.  
Plus le temps passé, et plus Kate se posait des questions sur l'éducation de son fils. Non pas qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, bien au contraire, mais malgré toute l'éducation qu'elle lui inculquait, rien ne pouvait venir à bout des actes de chacun.

Le soir arrive plus vite que prévu et perdu dans ses pensés, elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'heure tardive. Ce fut un coup de fil d'Alexis qui la fit sortir de ses songes.  
-Alexis? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda inquiète la détective.

-Maman, c'est deux heures du matin et tu es encore au poste.

-Désole ma chérie. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Je range les affaires et j'arrive.

-Ok, je t'attends.

-Non, Alexis. Va te coucher demain tu as cours. Je passerai te faire un bisou quand je rentrerai. Je te le promets. À toute à l'heure.

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha, prépara ses affaires et sortit pour rejoindre sa famille.

Les rues de New York étaient déserte à cette heure ci et c'est pour cette raison qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle franchissait les portes du loft.  
Elle enleva ses chaussures, posa les clés sur le meuble de la cuisine et alla droit dans la chambre de la jeune Alexis.

Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et s'aperçut qu'Alexis avait laissé la lampe de sa chambre allumé.

-Dort bien ma chérie. Et merci de m'avoir appelé. Fais de beau rêve.

-Je t'aime aussi maman. Répondit Alexis dans un profond sommeil.

La jeune femme embrassa le front d'Alexis et quitta tout doucement sur la pointe des pieds la chambre et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle entra et se rapprocha au plus près de lui. Elle le regarda comme si c'était la 7ème merveille du monde. Ce qui, pour elle, était le cas.

Elle chuchota:  
-Hey Buddy. Tu as passé une bonne journée avec papa ? Je suis désole d'être rentrée tard. Mais demain je ne travaille pas et je passerai toute la journée avec toi, Alexis et papa. Je t'aime mon ange finit elle a l'embrassant également sur le front comme elle l'avait fait avec la jeune Castle.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre où elle trouva Castle endormit dans le lit tout en serrant contre lui l'oreiller de Kate.  
La future mariée se déshabilla et s'installa dans le lit tout doucement sans réveiller l'homme profondément endormit à ses côtés.

Ayant senti une présence a ses cotes, Castle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa dulcinée se coucher.  
-Hey, toi dit il en chuchotant.

- Excuse-moi de rentrer tard mon amour. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

-C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Dure journée ? Demanda t'il inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas idée dit elle alors que les souvenirs de la journée refaisaient surface.

Et se fut quelques instants après la fin de la conversation que les bras de Morphée venait l'accueillir pour, elle espérait, un soleil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un bruit strident les réveilla.

C'était le téléphone de l'écrivain qui sonnait. La tête encore dans les nuages, il tendit son bras sur sa table de nuit où se trouvait l'objet qui l'avait réveillé.  
Sans en consulter l'appelant il décrocha toujours les yeux fermé priant pour que sa soit une erreur.  
-Allô? Dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Rick, c'est moi Gina. Je te réveille.

En entendant la voix de l'interlocuteur, il se releva droit comme un I dans le lit, avisa l'heure, puis il reprit :

-Gina, c'est 6 heure du matin. Qu'est ce que tu me veux à cette heure ci? Demanda-t-il un peu énerver.  
-Rick, ton livre est à peine sortit qu'il fait déjà un carton dans toutes les librairies. Il faut que tu fasses une tournée de promotion maintenant.

-Quoi? Mais Gina, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. J'ai mon mariage à préparer, je dois rester avec Kate et les enfants.

-Rick, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu part demain matin à la première heure.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle raccrocha laissant l'écrivain stupéfait.

* * *

Le matin même du coup de fil:

-Rick, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, ils nous restent encore pleins de choses à préparer.

-Je n'en ai pas envie Kate, mais je suis obliger de faire cette tournée de promotion. Le livre vient juste de sortir et il est déjà classé numéro 1 dans les best-sellers. Je suis obligé.

Si je ne la fait pas maintenant, je devrai la faire après le mariage et je n'ai pas envie de commencer notre vie marié déjà éloigné de toi, dit il alors qu'il s'approchait de Kate pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envié de commencer comme ça en tant que Mr et Mme Castle. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu nous quittes Alexis, John et moi répondit elle alors que les larmes commençaient leur lentes descentes jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je ne nous vous quitterai jamais Kate. Je ne pars que pour une semaine mais après je reviens continua t'il alors que la tristesse apparaissait également sur son visage.

Ils se firent un câlin puis Castle lui dit au creux de l'oreille:

Jamais je n'abandonnerai ma famille, mon amour. Je te le promets.

Et sur cette phrase, il l'embrassa passionnément comme il savait le faire depuis le début de leur couple et de leur vie commune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin:

Le jour du départ arriva et c'est toute la famille réunit qui se dirigèrent ensemble vers les portes d'embarquement de l'aéroport.

Une voix au micro annonça :  
-Tout les passagers du vol 7654 en direction de Chicago sont priés de se rendre dès à présent aux portes d'embarquement 1 et 2. Tout les passagers du vol 7654 en direction de Chicago sont priés de se rendre dès à présent aux portes d'embarquement 1 et 2. Merci.

Rick se retourna alors vers sa fratrie et les enlaçât les uns après les autres. Il commença par sa fille.

-Pumpkin' prends bien soins de Kate, d'accord. Je compte sur toi. Et si il y un problème, n'importe lequel, appelle moi et je prendrai le premier vol pour revenir auprès de vous. D'accord ? Je sais que Kate ferra comme si de rien n'était mais s'il te pâlit ma chérie. D'accord ?! Demanda-t-il inquiet de laisser sa famille derrière lui.

-Je te le promet Papa.

Après quelques minutes, il se trouva vers son fils et lui dit à l'oreille:  
Tu es l'homme de la maison pendant mon absence John, prends bien soin de ta sœur et de ta mère. Ok ?! Continua il en embrassant le front de son dernier.

Puis, gardant le meilleur pour la fin, se retourna en direction de sa compagne qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Hey, ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord. Tut va bien se passer et avant que tu es le temps de dire 'ouf' je serai revenu et je t'embêterai nouveau comme si de rien n'était, dit il dans un sourire en coin pour essayer de faire rire sa muse.

-Revient moi vite et en entier d'accord. Sinon, je te promet de venir moi même te chercher et de te coller une balle entre les deux yeux le taquina t'elle. Tu as compris ?! Dit-elle en ayant l'air d'être la plus sérieuse du monde.

-Compris. Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Et c'est dans un sentiment de peine qu'il se dirigea alors vers les portes.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ. Tout se passé bien à la maison jusqu'à se que Kate reçoive un coup de fil.  
Elle décrocha sans avoir regardé son écran de téléphone.  
-Beckett. Se présenta-t-elle.  
-Mademoiselle Beckett ?! Demanda l'interlocuteur pour confirmation.  
-Oui, c'est bien moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur?  
-Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Rizzoli de la police de Chicago, se présenta t'il. Désole de vous importuner, mais monsieur Castle a eut un accident ce matin

A l'entente du mot 'accident', Kate se sentit faiblir et s'assit sur le canapé. C'était comme si en un seul mot, elle avait été coupé du monde qui l'entourait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle demanda inquiète de connaître la réponse :  
-Comment va t'il ?!

-Il a été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche du lieu de l'accident. Ses jours ne sont pas en dangers, mais il m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

-Très bien merci. Je vais prendre le premier vol. Je étais chercher nos enfants et nous arrivons le plus rapidement possible, dit elle toute tremblante.

-Très bien. Je vous attendrai à l'aéroport et je vous conduirais personnellement a ses côtés.

Et avant que l'officier ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle raccrocha. Elle contacta Alexis, lui fit part de la nouvelle et lui annonça qu'elle passait la chercher.

Après avoir récupérer la jeune Castle, Kate se dirigea également en direction du commissariat. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et alla tout de suite vers le bureau du capitaine Gates. Elle toqua puis attendit quelques minutes lorsqu'une voix lui dise de rentrer.

-Sir, je peux vous voir quelques minutes s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

Quand la détective regarda la jeune femme, elle vit le visage de cette dernière marquer par les lames et la fatigue.

-Entrer détective, annonça Gates.

-Vous savez que Richard, heu... pardon, Castle et partit à Chicago pour sa tournée de promotion de son dernier livre, commença t'elle. Alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle respira profondément et reprit. Mais il a eu un accident et je voulais savoir si je peux prend quelques jours de repose pour aller le voir à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît demanda t'elle dans une supplication.

La capitaine savait depuis le début qu'une idylle entre les deux personnes serait inévitable.

Dès le début, elle avait remarqué les petits gestes tendres des deux personnes mais avait choisi de ne pas y prêter attention tant que leur histoire personnelle n'empiétait pas sur leur temps de travail. Et à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Maigres le faîte que la détective ne porte pas Castle dans son cœur, il fallait bien reconnaître que ses idées plutôt farfelues les aidaient souvent à résoudre l'affaire. Depuis quelques temps, Gates avait prit le temps de connaître l'homme derrière la personnalité du grand romancier qu'il était.

Et, sans se mentir, elle commençait de plus en plus à apprécier l'homme.

Sans réfléchir ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde, Gates reprit:  
-Allez le rejoindre détective. Prenez votre famille et partez. Vous reviendrez quand vous reviendrez. Ryan et Esposito tiendront la boutique pendant votre absence. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Après avoir remercié la capitaine, Kate sortit du bureau et se dirigea le rapidement possible vers son véhicule où l'attendait sagement Buddy et Alexis.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est accompagné d'Alexis et de John dans les bras qu'elle foula du pied le sol de Chicago. Comme prévu, l'officier Rizzoli les attendait de pied ferme à l'aéroport.  
Ayant une description de la femme faite par Rick, il se dirigea vers elle quand il l'aperçut sortir des portes de débarquement.

-Mademoiselle Beckett ? Demanda-t-il sans une certaine retenue.

Kate se retourna et se trouva face à son interlocuteur précédent.  
-Oui, c'est moi se présenta t'elle.

-Je suis l'officier que vous avez eut toute à l'heure au téléphone. Venez, je vous accompagne a l'hôpital.

Et c'est dans un synchronisme parfait qu'ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de se dernier.  
Pendant le trajet, la tension était palpable car il lui expliquait les détails de l'accident. Kate, à chaque nouvelle parole difficile à entendre, serra fort la main d'Alexis. Elle la remercia du regard d'être présente à ses cotes.

Avec la famille Castle, les paroles n'étaient pas obligées. Un moindre geste, un seul regard pouvait vous transportez n'importe ou tout en faisant passer toutes les émotions possible

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que l'officier n'avait pas encore couper le contact de la voiture, Kate, suivit d'Alexis tenant dans ses bras John, sortirent précipitamment du véhicule et se dirigèrent dans l'hôpital à la recherche de son homme et du père de ses enfants.  
Elle entra dans le couloir et au fond de celui ci, se trouvait l'accueil. Elle se présenta et demanda le numéro de chambre de son partenaire.

L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit part des dernières nouvelles concernant son futur marie et après lui avoir donné tout les détails qu'elle désirait, lui expliqua le cheminement.

C'est avec le souffle court d'appréhension mais également de peur qu'elle arriva enfin au 3ème étage et s'avança vers la dite chambre. Elle toqua pour s'annoncer et une voix qu'elle fut heureuse d'entendre lui répondit:  
-Entrez !

Elle ouvrit la porte et un sourire disparut depuis l'annonce de l'accident re-naquit instantanément sur son visage.

-Rick! Se précipita-t-elle dans ses bras.

-Mon amour, dit il essayant de la calmer. Je vais bien.

Ils s'écartèrent et avisa son visage meurtrit par les pleurs et les angoisses. Après de brèves minutes de retrouvailles, Kate le frappa sur le torse et lui dit:

-RICHARD CASTLE, PLUS JAMAIS TU NOUS FAIS UNE FRAYEUR PAREIL AUX ENFANTS ET A MOI. D'ACCORD ? SINON JE TE FAIS PERSONNELLEMENT LA PEAU ... Dit elle dans une colère.

Mais ce n'était pas une colère comme l'on peut ressentir lorsque quelque chose nous énerve. C'était plutôt une colère où toutes les angoisses survenus s'échappaient pour ne laisser place seulement qu'au bonheur de se retrouver.

Alexis qui avait assisté aux retrouvailles se dirigea également vers son père et l'enlaça fortement au point de lui faire mal dût aux quelques dermabrasions qu'il avait sur le torse. Il ne montra aucun signe de douleur de peur de recevoir à nouveau les fougues de sa petite amie.

Le calme étant revenu dans la chambre, Kate lu fit par de ses craintes alors qu'Alexis donnait a manger à son petit frère.  
-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu me suives sur mes enquêtes. Je ne veux plus avoir peur comme j'ai eu peur ces dernières heures Richard.

Oula, les rares fois où Kate l'appelait Richard c'est quand il avait fait une bêtise. Sans relever les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, Rick la laissa continuer.

-Tu imagines si cela avait été plus grave? Tu as pense à ta fille, ton fils, ta mère ou même à moi ? Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risque.

-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu adoptes Alexis la coupa t'il avant de pouvoir lui laisser le temps de continuer. Comme ça s'il m'arrive quelques choses, tu auras exactement les mêmes droits que moi.

-Je ne veux pas avoir les mêmes droits que toi Rick. Cale ne m'intéresse pas. Se que je veux, c'est pouvoir éduqué nos enfants ensemble. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour leurs apprendre la vie, que tu amènes Alexis devant l'hôtel. Se que tu ne comprends pas c'est que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je refuse de ne peux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés Rick finit elle en pleure.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais mourir, de ne jamais te laisser les enfants et toi. Ce que je peux te promettre en revanche c'est d'essayer de tout faire pour ne plus me mettre en danger. Fit-il alors qu'il prenait sa dulcinée dans ses bras.

Des larmes se mirent à couler du beau visage du Kate. En quelques minutes, sont monde avait faillit basculer dans le néant.

Elle revoyait la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit à la mort de sa mère et elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin réussit à construire sa vie après cette tragique nouvelle, elle ne voulait pas revivre le même enfer avec son futur mari.

Elle resta au côté de Rick jusqu'à se qu'il est l'autorisation de sortie du médecin. Après s'être reposé et après avoir repris des forces, la famille Castle - Beckett retournèrent ensemble à l'aéroport et reprirent un avion en direction de New York.

* * *

**Voila, en espérant que ça vous ai plût et à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure :)**

**et Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a. **

**Enjoy & Reviews ?!**


	19. Chapter 19

Précédemment :  
Des larmes se mirent à couler du beau visage du Kate. En quelques minutes, sont monde avait faillit basculer dans le néant. Elle revoyait la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit à la mort de sa mère et elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin réussit à construire sa vie après cette tragique nouvelle, elle ne voulait pas revivre le même enfer avec son futur mari.

Elle resta au côté de Rick jusqu'à se qu'il est l'autorisation de sortie du médecin. Après s'être reposé et après avoir repris des forces, la famille Castle - Beckett retournèrent ensemble à l'aéroport et reprirent un avion en direction de New York.

Quelques temps après leur retour de L'hôpital, une sérieuse discussion commença entre Rick et Alexis.

-Papa ? demanda la jeune fille à son père qui était dans son bureau en train d'écrire.

-Oui pumpkin', entre.

-Je ne te dérange pas demanda t'elle soucieuse.

-Jamais pour toi ma chérie et tu le sais très bien.

Alexis se dirigea alors vers son père dans une démarche pas très sûr d'elle. Peu de fois son père l'avait vu dans cet état là. Il se doutait que quelque chose la tracassait.  
Elle s'assit face à son père et resta muette pendant quelques minutes jouant avec ses doigts signe d'anxiété. Castle, voyant l'état de sa fille, enregistra le travail effectué sur l'ordinateur, prit sa geste et s'avança vers sa fille. Il se mit face à elle, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts la faisant le regarder. C'est à se moment là qu'il vit les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

Tout en la regardant dans ses yeux il lui dit :  
-Tu peux tout me dire Pumpkin', tu le sais ça n'est ce pas ?

-Je… je ne sais pas si Kate deviendra ma mère un jour…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il étonné. Tu ne veux plus qu'elle le devienne ? On peut tout annuler, continua t'il. Kate comprendra tu sais.

-NON, dit elle plus fort qu'elle le pensait.

Puis reprenant une douce voix continua. Non, ne te méprends pas papa. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que Kate devienne ma mère, mais nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelle du juge. Même pas un coup de fil, même pas une lettre nous disant quoi que se soit. Puis après quelques minutes, elle reprit : Tu crois vraiment que mon dossier va être accepté ?

-Ecoute moi ma chérie, rien n'y personne ne pourra empêcher Kate de devenir ta mère. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, elle le sera à tes yeux. Kate est heureuse comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un papier du juge attestant que tu es sa fille. Quand elle se présente pour n'importe quelles raisons, elle annonce deux enfants. John Castle et Alexis Castle. Elle ne fait pas de distinction entre vous deux.

-Tu es sûre de ça papa ? demanda la jeune fille alors que ses yeux brillés par les paroles que son paternel venait de dire.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr de ça ma chérie. C'est Kate elle-même qui me la dit. Elle est fière de toi et pour rien au monde ça ne changera.

L'adolescente fixa son père quelques instants puis se leva, encercla de ses bras le cou de son père et lui dit dans l'oreille :  
-Merci papa.  
-De quoi ? demanda le père surpris de se remerciement.

-D'être toi, d'être le papa le plus cool de la terre.

Castle se recula de sa fille et annonça dans un grand sourire :  
-Ça ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, j'ai un mug qui l'atteste en toutes lettres.

Et sur cette phrase, père et fille rigolèrent. Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble dans le bureau de divers sujet tel que les études d'Alexis, si elle avait un petit copain, qui sur cette dernière question la fit rougir.

-Ah tu me cache quelque chose ? demanda t-il taquin à l'attention de sa fille.

-Non papa. Je ne te cache rien.

-Ton nez s'allonge comme Pinocchio. Rigola t'il en faisant semblant de lui prendre le nez comme il le faisait quand Alexis n'avait que 5 ans.

-Je ne te dirais rien, dit elle tout en rigolant et en sortant du bureau précipitamment de peur de recevoir un interrogatoire en bon et du forme du père Castle.

Alors que sa fille sortait, il la regarda et ne pouvait être que fière de le jeune femme qu'elle était devenu.

Malgré un père un tant soit peu gamin sur les bords, une grand-mère absente par les représentations qu'elle donnait, elle avait réussir à grandir comme n'importe quel enfants de son âge, sans prétention d'avoir plus d'argent que les autres.

Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, son père lui avait bien expliqué que l'argent se méritait, qu'il ne tombait pas du ciel comme ça. Si on travaillait bien, l'argent était une récompense permettant de s'acheter n'importe quels objets que l'on désirait.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Alexis avait été bercé par le succès grandissant de son père mais elle avait gardé les pieds sur Terre, pas comme ces enfants de riche acteur.

Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, Alexis aidait son père et en remerciement, il lui donnait de l'argent de poche. Argent qu'elle mettait de côté et s'en servait pour acheter ce que bon lui semblait.  
Malgré l'absence de sa mère, Alexis avait quand même réussit à trouver une figure maternelle en la présence de Kate. Et il espérait du plus profond que la requête faite quelques mois apparavent serait acceptée par le juge.

C'est dans sa bulle de bonheur qu'il sortit de son bureau, rejoignit sa petite famille et qu'ensemble ils préparèrent le repas.

Pendant le repas, Alexis donnait à manger à son frère pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux de se qu'il se passait au commissariat. Alors qu'il parlait de l'affaire en cours, Alexis prit la parole et s'adressa à Kate.

-Maman, je pourrais te parler après ? demanda t'elle.

-Oui bien sûr ma chérie, après manger, on ira dans ta chambre, ok ? Demanda t'elle tout en fixant du coin de l'œil Rick qui avait cessé toutes activités suite à la requête d'Alexis.

Castle, qui suivait cet échange, regarda d'un air inquiet Alexis puis Kate. Cette dernière, ne sachant pas sur quoi allé porter le sujet de cette discussion, regarda son futur mari puis leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

La fin du repas approchait et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que toute la famille prit le dessert et nettoya la table. Tout étant terminé, Kate embrassa son futur mari, et partit rejoindre Alexis dans sa chambre pour la discussion tant attendu.

Kate toqua à la porte de la jeune fille, puis entra. Alexis l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit alors qu'elle se situait en face de sa figure maternelle.

- Alors, de quoi voudrais-tu me parler ? demanda Kate un peu inquiète.

-Heu, disons que si je veux te parler, je ne voulais pas le faire devant papa. Sujet sensible, tu comprends ?

-Oui, tout à fait, dit elle dans un sourire. Mais tu sais très bien que si c'est un sujet important, je vais devoir en discuter avec ton père finit elle. Je ne veux rien cacher à ton père.

-Oui je sais très bien, dit elle dans un sourire crispé.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants sur la façon d'amener le sujet.

- Heu, voilà, commença-t-elle en rougissant, j'ai rencontré un gars à l'université. Il s'appelle James, il fait les mêmes études que moi. Il est adorable, mignon et vraiment bien taillé dit elle en rigolant. Et tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait… dit elle dans un faible murmure.

Et voici la discussion tant redoutée par Kate. Expliquer à une adolescente … la chose. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à se genre de chose et ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille présente devant elle.

-Et tu voudrais savoir quoi exactement ? demanda t'elle.

-Bein, comment savoir si c'est le bon. Enfin je veux dire, on sort ensemble depuis 2 mois…

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, Kate reprit :  
-Et c'est que maintenant que j'en entends parler ! dit-elle dans un rire espérant débloquer la situation.

Et ce qu'elle espérait arriva, elles rigolèrent tout les deux et Kate voyait bien sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance.

Après avoir reprit un semblant de sang froid, la jeune fille continua :  
-Et je voulais savoir, comme tu sais que c'est le bon ? Comment tu as sût que papa était le bon ?

-Ça ma chérie, seul le temps pourra te le dire. Quand tu le vois, tu as des papillons dans le ventre, quand tu le regarde, tout autour de lui devient trouble et tu ne vois que lui. Toutes les chansons prennent un sens… dit elle dans un murmure.

C'est à se moment là que Kate pensa à son passé.

Depuis son tout premier petit ami, jamais elle n'avait ressenti tant d'émotion dans sa relation. Rick ne la « baiser » pas comme faisait d'autre, mais il lui faisait l'amour. Il était un ange avec elle, il était toujours présent, il était toujours le premier à vouloir assouvir ses besoins.

-Et tu voudrais savoir quoi exactement ? Posa Comme question Kate. Si je peux t'aider je le ferais avec plaisir ma chérie.

Tout en rougissant, le jeune femme qu'Alexis était devenu demanda ?  
-Heu... ça fait mal? Parce que ça j'appréhende.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Au début, oui ça fait mal. L'appréhension de ne l'avoir jamais fait, la peur que ça se passe mal. Mais tu sais, si la personne t'aime vraiment, il ira doucement avec toi, s'arrêteras quand tu lui demandera. Il ne faut pas qu'il te force et si tu as envie de le faire, c'est parce que tu en as décide toi même. Et pas lui.

Puis après quelques secondes, Kate reprit: Alexis, désolé de te demander ça, mais as tu des préservatifs avec toi ? Parce que ça c'est quelques choses d'important. Cela évite d'attraper des maladies, de tomber enceinte ...

-Heu, non. Justement. Je ne savais pas trop comment te demander ça?

-Ecoute, demain je dois aller à la pharmacie pour des médicaments. Et si tu veux je t'en prendrai, d'accord ?

-Je veux bien répondit la jeune fille tout en baissant son visage et en se le cachant avec ses cheveux.

-Et, continua Kate, si tu as un quelconque soucis, tu peux venir me voir d'accord. Si tu veux un rendez vous chez la gynécologue, on peut prendre rendez vous chez le lien si tu veux. Il me suit depuis mon adolescence, et je viendrai avec toi, d'accord?

-Merci maman ... Pour tout.  
-Anytime ma chérie.

Alors que Kate allait rejoindre le reste de la famille resté dans la cuisine, Alexis l'entre prit pour une dernière question.

-Je voulais savoir une dernière chose, continua Alexis. Je voudrais l'inviter à la maison et le présenter à papa et je souhaiterais également qu'il soit là au mariage. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout ma chérie dit Kate en la prenant dans ses bras. Je vais en parler à ton père, ok ?

-Merci maman.

-Always ma chérie.

Après leur entrevue, les deux jeunes femmes prirent direction de la cuisine où elles retrouvèrent Rick et John dans ses bras.

En les voyant arriver, Rick parla :  
-Ah justement, j'allais mettre Buddy au lit vous voulez venir ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, moi je vais me coucher, demain je commence les cours à 8 heure dit la plus jeune fille. Et en plus je commence avec un contrôle. Maman tu ne veux pas allez en cours en ma place demain ? demanda Alexis dans une sourire.

-Non, c'est bon ma chérie, moi j'ai donné de mon temps répondit elle dans un sourire également.

-Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit petit frère dit elle à tous avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Pumpkin'.

-Bonne nuit Lex', dirent en parfaite synchronisation les deux futur marié.

Ensemble, ils couchèrent leur fils et après l'avoir veillé quelques instants se déplacèrent dans la chambre.

-Alors, de quoi vous te parler Alexis ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère…

-Non pas du tout. En faite … elle a rencontré un garçon à l'université. Il s'appelle James et sons ensemble depuis deux mois. Elle voudrait te le présenter et aussi l'inviter à notre mariage… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient dit-elle à la fin.

-Non, pas du tout s'étonna t'il. J'en serai heureux même dit il d'un brillant sourire. Et c'est tout demanda t'il inquiet ?

-Heu... Sujet délicat ?

Mais voyant le regard de braise que lui lançât son futur mari, elle continua:  
-Ok, je capitule. Elle voulait savoir comme on savait que la personne avec qui on sortait était le bon.

-Le bon? Demanda t'il tout en ne comprenant pas.  
-Pour faire l'amour dit elle dans un murmure.

-Pardon?

-Mais s'il te plaît. T'énerve pas. Ok ? J'en ai discuter avec elle. De tout, en faite. Demain je dois aller à la pharmacie pour tes médicaments, et je lui ai promis de lui acheter des préservatifs. Je lui également dit que si elle voulait qu'on prenne rendez-vous chez mon gynécologue,il n'y avait pas de soucis.

-Tu t'es réellement occuper de tout ?

-Oui, enfin se que j'ai pût. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es formidable tu le sais ça, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la couvrant de baiser. Tu es une mère formidable.

Deux semaines après, toute la famille rencontrèrent le jeune James. Tout se passa bien pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alexis. Castle n'avait pas fait le pitre, ne l'avait pas fait peur. Tout s'était bien passé.

James était un jeune garçon de 20 ans, brun aux yeux bleus. Athlétique également puisqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de Baskett Ball de l'université. En plus d'être cultivé, gentil et serviable, il était également très attentionné vis-à-vis d'Alexis. Ces moindres envies, il les comblait.

Au tout début de la rencontre, il était plutôt timide mais avec le temps et l'ambiance qui régnait à la maison, sa timidité avait fait place à l'homme réel qui l'était. Il commença à rigoler avec toute la famille et sans se mentir Rick apprécié vraiment se garçon.

-Alors, James, commença Rick. Que fais tu comme étude ?

-Je suis dans la même classe qu'Alexis, dit-il tout en regardant sa bien aimée. Je souhaiterai devenir avocat. Je fais également parti de l'équipe de Baskett Ball de l'université.

-Et tes parents, que font ils ?

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père monsieur, il est parti avant ma naissance. Quant à ma mère, elle a toujours travaillé pour subvenir à nos besoins sans demander de l'aide de personne. J'ai obtenu une bourse d'étude. Et je veux aller au plus loin pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Et que tout les sacrifices qu'elle ai pût faire pour moi n'ont pas servi a rien.

Suite à la confidence du jeune homme, Castle se sentit mal.

Ils avaient tout les deux le même passé.  
-Tu sais mon garçon, moi non plus je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Tout comme toi. Mais sache que si un jour tu as un soucis, tu veux parler à quelqu'un, sache que je serai la pour toi. D'accord ?

-Oui, monsieur, émue par la proposition du père de sa petite amie.

-Tu peux m'appeler Rick.

-Bien monsieur ... Heu, Rick. Pardon. Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai d'yeux que pour votre fille. Puis regardant en direction d'Alexis, il continua : je la trouve charmante, intelligente, remarquable… et je l'aime monsieur dit il alors qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu quoi ? S'étonna Alexis.

-Je t'aime Alexis Castle et rien ne pourra changer. Depuis le début, je ne vois que par toi et je ne veux personne d'autre.

Alexis se leva et s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme. Alexis qui était pourtant discret face à son père au sujet de ses relations lui dit : Moi aussi je t'aime James.

Et à la fin de sa phrase, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

La fin de la soirée se passe encore à merveille.

Puis vers 23 heures, Rick proposa a James de rester pour la nuit chez eux avec Alexis. Alors que James s'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir téléphoner à sa mère, Kate et Alexis regardèrent en même temps en direction de Rick en attendant qu'il daigne dire quelque chose.

-Alors ? Papa ? demanda la jeune fille pas très sûre d'elle.

Faisant mine de réfléchir, il prit quelques instants avant de répondre :  
-Je le trouve formidable Alexis. Je suis heureux pour toi dit il alors qu'il se levait pour prendre sa fille dans les bras.

-Merci papa, et oui il est formidable dit elle.

Puis pendant le câlin avec son père, tourna sa tête vers Kate et lui murmura un merci que Kate accepta en hochant la tête.

-C'est bon, ma mère à accepter. Elle vous remercie par avance.

-C'est avec plaisir mon grand.

Puis prenant la main de sa compagne, il continua. Et si nous allions nous coucher nous aussi proposa t'il en direction de Kate.

-Heu oui, juste il fait que je récupère quelque chose et que je le donne a Alexis. Ne bouge pas, je revient dit elle après l'avoir embrasser.

Kate alla donc dans sa chambre récupèrer la boîte qu'elle avait promis à Alexis et redescendit.  
C'est en redescendant pour rejoindre le reste de la famille qu'elle entendit parler. Elle décida de s'arrêter dans les escaliers et d'écouter.

-Heu, Rick, je peux vous poser une question?  
-Oui bien sur.  
-Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous la mère d'Alexis et vous ?  
-En réalité fiston, Kate n'est pas la mère d'Alexis. Enfin pas officiellement.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je connais Kate depuis 6 ans maintenant. Je la suit pour ces enquêtes et moi elle m'aide à écrire. Mais Kate n'ai pas la mère d'Alexis même si cette dernière la considère comme tel.  
-Je vous envie vous savez.  
-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? demanda le père étonné.  
-Par rapport à la relation que vous avez avec votre compagne. Vous vous compléter. Vous être différents mais pourtant si similaire.  
-Effectivement c'est la cas sourit il.

Pensa en avoir entendu assez, Kate redescendit retrouvait les deux garçons.  
-Ou est Alexis ?

-Elle est montée dans sa chambre quand tu es partit. Vas la voir si tu veux.

Kate se dirigea dans la chambre de la jeune fille, toqua a la porte puis rentra. Alexis, tient j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

En découvrant la boîte que lui tendait sa mère adoptive, la jeune fille rougit.  
-Merci Kate.

-Avec plaisir ma chérie. Et si tu as un souci, viens me voir n'hésite pas.

-Merci maman.

Et c'est dans un sourire commun que toute la famille se quitta et chacun prit la direction de leur chambre respective.

je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

3,2,1 GO. À vos claviers ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Pensa en avoir entendu assez, Kate redescendit retrouvait les deux garçons.  
-Ou est Alexis ?  
-Elle est montée dans sa chambre quand tu es partit. Vas la voir si tu veux.

Kate se dirigea dans la chambre de la jeune fille, toqua a la porte puis rentra. Alexis, tient j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
En découvrant la boîte que lui tendait sa mère adoptive, la jeune fille rougit.  
-Merci Kate.  
-Avec plaisir ma chérie. Et si tu as un souci, viens me voir n'hésite pas.  
-Merci maman.

* * *

Le Jour du mariage arriva plus vite que prévu aux yeux de tous. La tension était palpable et la moindre chose pouvait énerver le couple. Un vêtement mal rangé, la fatigue de la journée accumulait plus le stress de la célébration approchant, les nerfs des deux tourtereaux étaient mis à rudes épreuves. Mais comme toujours, ensemble, ils feraient part aux difficultés.

La veille du Grand Jour, chacun vit chambre à part à la demande du prêtre. Rick dormit alors avec les gars et Jim dans l'appartement de Ryan, alors que Kate, ses demoiselles d'honneur et Martha restèrent au loft en compagnie de Buddy. Chacun des groupes faisait de son mieux pour apaiser les futurs mariés, leur faisant rire, jouer, leur racontant des anecdotes sur leur vie. C'est à se moment la que Buddy choisit de faire ses premiers pas sous les yeux ahurie de tous.

-Buddy, tu marches ! S'exclama Kate. Puis ayant pensée à la vitesse de la lumière, elle sortit son téléphone et le prit en vidéo dans le but de l'envoyer à Rick. Elle le filma pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à se que le jeune enfant retombait sur ses fesses. Toutes l'assemblée se mît a rire en même temps.  
Alors que Kate essayait de calmer son rire, elle envoya la vidéo à son mari qui n'avait pas pût assister à la scène.

Et quelques minutes après, son téléphone sonna.  
-Allo ?

Et sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question de Kate, Rick continua :  
-John a fait son premier pas et je suis même pas la pour le voir ! Rahh vie de merde dit il sans réfléchir.

-Hum hum, chéri la coupa Kate. Je te signale que ta vie de merde comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu la partage avec ta fille chérie, ton agréable petit garçon et moi qui suis également détective à la police de New York dit elle tout en essayant de cacher son sourire. Et tu te souvient bien que je dors TOUJOURS avec mon arme continua t'elle en insistant sur le toujours.

-... Heu ? Pardon? S'escusa t'il après avoir réfléchit à sa dernière phrase.

-Excuses acceptées rigola t'elle.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes. Chacun de son côté s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'était impensable.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile dans les deux appartements. Les deux futur mariés se levèrent et chacun pensait à l'autre.

* * *

Alors que les deux groupes se préparait de leur côté, Rick semblait de plus en plus stressé sur la suite des événements. Perdu dans ses pensées et ayant tellement peur, il partit se réfugier dans le bureau de Ryan. Il commença a écrire sans voir le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses songes.

-Eh mec, l'appela Esposito. Ton mariage est dans 1 heure. Il faudrait peut être que tu penses à t'habiller, non? Lui demanda t'il ironiquement.

-QUOI? Une heure s'exclama Rick alors que son stress était remonté en flèche.

-Et du calme mec, rigola Ryan venus les rejoindre dans le bureau. Regarde, j'ai ta tenu avec moi. Tu as plus qu'à t'habiller et tout ira bien.

-Mais, je n'ai pas pris ma douche dit il alors qu'il cherchait partout son nécessaire de toilette. J'ai pas repassé mon costume. Je suis pas prêt du tout...

-T'inquiète pas, on a déjà fait tout ça pour toi. Tu as plus qu'à prendre ta douche et à t'habiller et tu seras prêt.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit encore mouillé de la douche et prit son costume et le regarda de haut en bas.

Et là, tout les doutes du début refirent surface. Ses craintes, ses échecs de ses deux mariages précédent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait que Kate était la bonne personne.

Pour ses deux mariages précédent, jamais il n'avait été autant stressé, 'Peut être que ce n'était pas les bonnes personnes avant" pensa t'il. Mais comment être sûre que la personne avec qui vous avez choisit de finir votre vie soit la bonne, comment être sur que vous ne faites pas une erreur.

Avoir ce sentiment d'appartenance, avoir une femme qui vous aime en vous attendant tout les soirs à la maison ... tout ça faisait que Rick, malgré ses angoisses, était pour la première fois sûr de son choix.

Alors que Rick était perdu dans ses songes, Jim toqua à la porte de la chambre où se dernier se préparait.

-Rick ? Demanda t'il.

-Jim, entrez. Je vous en prie.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ?!

Et pour seule réponse, Castle répondit :  
-J'ai envie de vomir ...

Le père de Kate rigola quelques instants puis reprit son sérieux.

-C'est une bonne chose alors, non? Demanda t'il incertain. Vous voulez toujours épouser ma fille, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que oui, répondit le futur marié d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne devait. Puis reprenant une voix douce, continua: bien sur que lui je veux toujours épouser votre fille, mais pour mes deux précédent mariages, je n'étais pas aussi stressé. Et j'ai peur. Peur de la faire souffrir, peur qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas la bonne personne qui lui faut ...

-Ecoute moi bien fiston, je te connais et je connais ma fille. À tout début de votre partenariat, tu lui avais demandé si elle était mariée. Et sur ce, elle ta répondu ...

-Je ne suis pas du genre à enchaîner les mariages jusqu'à se que ça marche. Je suis plus le seul et unique ... Dit il dans une faible voix.

-Exactement. Si ma fille a accepté de t'épouser c'est qu'elle est sûre de son choix. Et je suis fière de t'avoir comme gendre.

Je sais que tu n'as jamais connu ton père, mais sache que si un jour tu as le moindre doute sur quoi que se soit, tu peux venir me voir. Je serai toujours présent pour toi et pour ma famille.

-Merci, dit il ému par les paroles de l'aîné.

-Je le pense sérieusement Richard ... Tu as redonné la joie de vivre à ma fille, tu lui a donner une famille, chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir. Et puis voilà, aujourd'hui, vous allez vous marier.

-J'aime votre fille Jim, plus que ce que vous puissiez imaginer.

* * *

Alors que dans la chambres des garçons tout le monde faisaient en sorte de faire rigoler Rick, dans la chambre des filles, l'émotion et le stress étaient au plus haut.

-Kate, alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lanie toute souriante.

-Stressée. J'aimais de ma vie j'aurais pensé me marier avec Le Richard Castle.

-Ah ça, je le sais. Tu étais fan de ses livres avant que tu le rencontre, mais tu ne supportais pas son tempérament. Puis, tu l'as découvert, la vraie facette de Castle. Le père aimant et attentionné, le gamin de 9 ans dans un magasin de bombons qui ferait tout pour protéger sa famille... Tu t'es ouvert à lui, et jamais j'aurais pût imaginer retrouver la Kate d'avant le décé ta mère. Il t'as fais revivre Girl.

-Je sais tout ça Lanie. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça...

Les larmes commençaient à perler sur le visage de la futur mariée.

-Ah non ! Ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas le droit, rigola Lanie. J'ai mis presque deux heures à te maquiller. Tu ne vas pas tout ruiner quand même, sourit elle.

Quelques instant passa et c'est a se moment là que choisit Alexis pour faire son entrée.

-Ça va maman ? Demanda la jeune femme quand elle vit les yeux rouges de sa mère de cœur.

-Oui, ça va acquiesça la futur mariée. Je suis juste stressée. Et j'ai peur ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Comme d'habitude ! Dit elle en enlaçant Kate.

L'heure fatidique arriva pour le couple. Toute l'assemblée prit place dans l'église que Rick avait décemment choisi. Elle était décorée des fleurs préférées de Kate ainsi que sa couleur favorite.

Le père sortit de la sacristie et rejoigna le couple et commença son monologue :

Aujourd'hui nous sommes rassemblés pour célébrer l'amour entre deux êtres. Pour Rick à travers sa muse et partenaire, et pour Kate à travers le souvenir du tableau de Modigliani.

Impatiemment mais aussi stressé, Rick sortit de son veston une feuille écrite de sa plume.

Il contempla sa dulcinée, regarda sa feuille puis décida de la déchirer:

-Au début, j'avais écrit quelque chose. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est nul.  
A cette phrase, toute l'assemblée se mit à rire.

C'était un moyen de défense pour le jeune homme lors d'une situation de stress. Et aujourd'hui cela était le cas pour tout le monde. Puis reprenant son calme et son sérieux, reprit :  
Tu me fais rire, tu me rends heureux. Tu me fais me senti plus vivant. Je te donne mon cœur, je te donne mon âme, je te donne ma vie.

Grâce à toi, je ris, je souris et j'ose à nouveau rêver. Je suis impatient de passer le reste de ma vie à tes coté, m'occuper de toi, prendre soin de toi, être à tes cotés, quelques soit les surprises que la vie nous réserve. Je promets de chercher avec toi quelque chose de différent.

Je te promets de ne pas rester le même, mais d'évoluer, pour toi, pour Buddy, pour Alexis… Pour nous. C'est un si beau jour que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en te voyant. Au début, tu m'attiré, puis tu m'as fascinée. Je me suis intéressé à toi, j'ai t'ai découvert. Tu m'as fais grandir, tu m'as fais murir. Tu as révélé en moi une partie de ma personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Tu es mon essentiel, tu es celle que je recherchais depuis le début.

Tu es celle qui me complète. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai sût que c'était TOI, la femme de ma vie. Tu n'est pas ma One and Done car je me suis déjà marié précédemment, mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est que tu es et sera la dernière. Je ne fais que de penser à toi, à nous. Je te vois partout lorsque tu n'es pas à mes cotés.

Dis-moi que tout cela n'est pas un mauvais rêve duquel je vais me réveiller. Mon amour, ma vie, mon bébé, ma femme, aujourd'hui, s'écrit une nouvelle page de notre histoire, aujourd'hui s'écrit notre avenir en tant que mari et femme ...

Always.

Kate qui avait entendu et bu toutes les paroles de son homme, amena une main à sa joue e s'aperçût à se moment là que des perles bleues coulaient de son visage.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un jour elle épouserait le prince charmant, celui dont rêver toutes les filles. Et pourtant, ce jour la était en train d'arriver.

Elle regarda son homme puis ce fût à son tour de prendre la parole devant toute l'assemblée également émue par les paroles de Rick.

-Je ne suis pas très douée avec les mots, d'habitude c'est plus ton rayon et moi les actes. Mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux alors voilà, dit elle dans un sourire :  
Avec toi, mon homme, c'est une belle histoire d'Amour, avec un grand A, qui m'a été offert en cadeau, un bonheur de tous les jours depuis maintenant 3 ans. Je me souviens de nos tous débuts en tant qu'ami, puis partenaire, puis en couple et bientôt en tant que mari et femme.

Mais c'est ainsi que notre belle aventure est née et que l'amour c'est installé. Il est venu tout seul, il a tissé des liens forts entre nous malgré mes réticences au tout début. Tu étais comme un enfant dans un magasin de sucrerie. Mais tu m'as charmé. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais je suis heureuse du chemin que nous avons parcouru.

Il y a eu les premiers films regardés ensemble, les premières musiques, les premières sorties. Aujourd'hui les souvenirs s'ajoutent, des photos un peu de partout, sur les murs et dans les albums. Des souvenirs aussi dans nos têtes et dans nos cœurs. Il y a tous ces bonheurs qui font nos quotidiens.

Toi et moi dans notre bulle d'amoureux, nos soirées films, séries ou jeux. Nos moments à faire la cuisine tout les deux. Nos rires, nos joies, nos câlins et nos délires que nous sommes les seuls à comprendre.

Et surtout, il y a se jour où tu m'as demandé ma main, où tu as dis « J'ai eu 2 moments merveilleux dans ma vie. Le premier c'était à la naissance d'Alexis, le deuxième c'était lors de notre premier baiser dans la salle d'interrogatoire après que tu es entendu ma conversation avec Lanie... Et on dit jamais 2 sans 3... Cela fait maintenant 8 ans que je te suis et 3 ans que nous sommes en couple. Avec cette bague, moi Richard CASTLE fais la promesse à toi, Katherine BECKETT, de t'aimer, de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. »

Et bien entendu je t'ai dit oui, OUI à la vie à tes côtés, OUI à notre avenir ensemble, OUI à l'amour.

Always.

A la fin de cette merveilleuse déclaration, toute l'assemblée se leva et applaudit malgré le faite qu'ils étaient dans un lieu sacré.

Kate regardait droit dans les yeux de son homme et vit qu'il pleurait. Des pleurs non de tristesse mais de bonheur.

Bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé celle qu'il cherchait depuis le début, celle qui allait partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que Dieu décide de la fin.

Le prêtre, également ému des vœux, demanda:

-Richard Castle, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Katherine Beckett ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux, dit il dans un sourire.

-Et vous Katherine Beckett, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Richard Castle ici présent, d l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, jusqu'à se que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux, dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Puis le prêtre continua, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Et alors que le prêtre allait reprendre la parole, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix sortit de nul part s'entendit:

-Attendez ...

* * *

TBC ... J'espère que ça vous a encore plût et à bientôt pour la suite :). Et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui sont toujours appréciées :)

twitter: AurelyseMorel


End file.
